Braids
by Doragoon
Summary: Yes, I did another one.  This one centers on how Riley sees Cindy as more than just a friend, a rider for life.  And how them loving each other could lead to a confrontation with someone who has a very extreme outlook on life.  Contains OOC.
1. Puff Ball

_Rated M_

_Man, I cannot get enough of Boondocks. Especially the fanfics, so I am dedicating this to all the RileyxCindy fanfics out there that recently sprouted. JazzyMao this is to you._

* * *

_Aww, damn. See, dis da reason you can neva hang out wit hoes. Dey always changin' a nigga. Now, I got ta deal wit dese feelin's for C-Murph. Ain't dat a bitch?_

_Riley, don't you have a sense of decency. What would you say if she were here now, listenin to what you just called her?_

_Nigga, first off, I don't even know what decency means. Second off, C-Murph knows da deal…_

_Really, and I bet if she really did come in here, you would apologize on the spot._

…_NIGGA, Shut up! Just cuz yo gurl got you whipped don mean imma be da same!_

_But then why do you hang out with her everyday?_

_She de only gurl I can be cool wit! Erbody else here whack nd shit. Just look at yo gurl, crybaby nd she a bitch ni-Smack!_

…_Riley, I am going to tell you this only once…don't you dare talk about Jazmine like she was some other girl, especially in front of me._

…_Bitch…Things can neva be the same again can dey?_

…_Maybe…But is that really a bad thing?_

…

Riley fell out of his bed at the sound of argument. He groggily stood and grabbed a pair of his jeans to throw on. He only took a step out of the door when he heard the topic of the yelling.

"How many times have I told you? Don't eat the last lemon!"

"That's why I said you needed to go out and buy more. You didn't notice me eating it then?"

He huffed. His brain wasn't exactly tuned for morning yelling.

He waltzed downstairs and headed straight for the kitchen. He walked in on Huey and Granddad in each others faces while Jazmine sat on a stool, wearing…yep his eyes weren't fooling him. She had apparently taken one of Huey's freedom shirts that spanned her entire body. He had to admit, she was tiny compared to his brother.

"Mornin', Riley."

"…Mornin'…lil' freak."

She blushed at that one. Ever since he had caught her and his brother in bed, that was the only name he would refer to her as.

And still, the argument continued.

"Damnit, I can't take dis. Ya'll keep comin' nd eatin up my shit!"

"What are you goin do about? You don't ever listen to me, so why should I have to repeat myself just to have you ignore me again!"

Damnit! Will ya'll shut da hell up?

Huey and Grandad looked at him fiercely.

"Ya'll goin wake up dis entire neighbahood of crackahs, dey goin call da police, nd den dey goin come bangin on our door. I aint in da mood ta deal wit no damn police at…eight o-fuckin-clock. Fuck outta here wit dat shit."

Huey and Grandad stared at him then each other before and then sat down. Huey motioned to Jazmine, who immediately took seat in his lap. He steadied her with his arms.

Riley gagged a little and shook his head.

"Riley, shut up. At least yo brotha knows where his feelin's are. Do you?"

"Grandad, don start."

"I'll start where I wont. Huey got himself a cutie pie to hug on. Nd if I recall, you hang out wit dat white gurl from dat asswhoppin basketball game. C-Mafia…C-Mack…C-Murph, yeah, dats da one."

"C-Murph is de only gurl I can really hang wit cuz erbody else aint got no game. Ever since we got shot together nd made dat money, we bin tight."

Huey looked skeptical as Grandad sighed. Huey's eyes lite up in amusement.

"Riley…"

Riley turned his head to his brother. Huey set Jazmine on the other seat beside his, his face still scowling.

"Whut?"

"…McPhearson is a hoe."

Riley immediately ran into his brother's face, screaming obscenities.

"Nigga, don you eva talk bout Cindy dat way. She mo real den you could eva be wit you bitch-ass self! She always got my back nd I got hur's so don eva come at me, spoutin dat shit or imma make sho yo ass wake up dickless da next mornin'!"

Huey smirked.

"Oh, really?"

Jazmine stared between the brothers frightened that a fight would break out. Then, Huey huffed amused, turning to Grandad.

"You're right. He likes her."

Riley lost some of his anger and gained confusion.

"Huh?"

"You, who thinks that that all girls are hoes, defended her like she had a special connection to you. What do you think I mean? Just accept it the way I accepted mine."

He motioned for Jazmine again and she retook her place, smiling. Riley sat down and thought more about the situation more then he did eat the cereal in front of him, until Grandad snapped his fingers in front of him, telling him he either eat the rest or he wasn't going to get anything else.

Once everybody finished, Grandad told them to get dress so they could go shopping again, due to Huey's lemon consumption.

Riley followed the couple, annoyed by Jazmine giggling as Huey tickled her sides with a smirk. He was about to step into the room when it slammed in his face.

"Nigga, whut you doin'?

Huey opened the door slightly.

"We have to get dressed, what you think?"

Riley choked.

"She spent da night?"

"You wouldn't have known. You had been with Ed and Rummy the whole time last night, remember?"

"…"

Huey, once again, slammed the door in his face.

It took longer than expected for them to get out. Jazmine's face was flushed and she was panting, while Huey was breathing slightly more and smirking.

Riley wanted to heave. He ran to the bathroom, made a grab for the air freshener and sprayed in the room, the remaining smells of arousal in the air dissipating.

"Man, I need my own room."

~A~

Riley walked beside his family, bored out of his mind. He took a detour and looked for Kool-Aid.

He stopped beside the packets and pulled ten different packs out. He heard giggling. He turned around and it stopped. He shook his head, turning to the packs again. It only took minute for the giggling to start again. This time he made sure to follow the sound. He didn't make an indication of noticing and instead made it look as though he was looking for something else, realizing that the giggling came from the aisle next to his.

As soon as he walked out of the aisle he turned around and saw a couple of girls staring at him, the giggling coming from them. It registered to them that he saw them and they ran. He kept after them when they ran around someone and he didn't notice until he collided with the person. His head rose and he couldn't help his nigga instincts as he stared at the ass on the ground. It didn't register that she had turned when he began staring at her breasts as well. That is, until the voice came.

"Reezy?"

Riley shook his head and stared at the blue eyes of his best friend.

"C-Murph?"

He was astounded. It matter that she was wearing Timbs and pocket shorts, that was about the only thing that was her, the rest, he drooled over. Her top was a sleeveless indigo tee. She was wearing a purple bracelet and diamond earrings. Purple eyeliner made her eyes stand out.

He froze. Vaguely, the thought of standing up registered, but that was pushed to the back of his mind. He admired her for a little bit more before taking her hand and getting up.

"Uhhh…Ay, Reezy."

"C-Murph, dat really you?"

"Umm, yeah. I, uhh, came wit my gur- I mean, crew, because we wuz gonna steal some lq."

Riley rubbed his head and glanced down to her outfit again and then to her face, blushing.

"Whut bout dat outfit? Its kinda…"

"I know…My mama made me wear it cuz uhhh…"

"Nah, you don have ta explain. You look gud nd erthing."

"Thanks, so, imma go."

She backed up slowly. Riley nodded then quickly looked up.

"Wait, um…"

"Yes, Riley."

"You wanna go do sumthin later? I don know, spray paint?

"Yeah, sho, I'll come by ya house later."

"Cool."

He turned around and walked back to Huey and Grandad at the other end of the store. Huey noticed him and raised an eyebrow.

"Where were you?"

"Nuthin…"

Huey shrugged.

It still hadn't registered to Riley's mind that Cindy had called him by his real name.

~A~

Huey huffed heavily as Jazmine moaned. Once again, the two were going at it with everybody out of the house. He pumped, the feeling of completion close as Jazmine waved her frizzy hair wildly. Her emerald green eyes glazed and were half lidded, to enclosed in ecstasy to keep them fully open. She finally clenched onto his member, fulfilling both of their needs.

"HUEY!"

"Jazmine!"

They rose, shivering in the ending pleasure. Huey fell to the middle of his girl's chest, breathless. He smiled slightly. Jazmine giggled happily. They rose to a sitting position, still intertwined.

"Huey?"

"Yeah?"

"I need help on my Civics and Economics class."

"You, who gets straight A's all the time, need my help?"

"That's only because I study. You don't have to study because you're already smarter than the teachers."

"…True. But you're still studying."

"Yeah, but I missed eight days after I got sick."

"That's why I didn't want you going out in the rain, even with an umbrella. Even small amounts of exposure can still lower your immune system."

"Why didn't you get sick. We did have..."

"Sex."

"Y-yeah, right after the argument. How come you didn't get sick?"

"I don't get sick easily. I have to have extreme amounts of exposure to cold to get-Achoo!"

Huey rubbed his nose and stared at Jazmine, who covered her mouth.

"What?"

"You're getting sick."

"Didn't you just hear me?"

"Yeah, and then you sneeze. Bless you."

"Thank you. It was just a sneeze, could mean anything."

"Yeah, yeah. Did you see Cindy at the store today?"

"She was there? I got distracted with trying to keep away from those girls that had wanted to talk to me."

"She was with them!"

"Jazmine…that is impossible. To my displeasure, I know when I see McPhearson with the way she talks, walks, or causes scenes cuz she is always with Riley. Annoyin', really."

"I guess you wouldn't have known that Cindy was differently dressed. There was only one blonde in that group."

"…Wait, do you mean the one in all blueish colors? The eyeliner, bracelets, everything on that girl had belonged to-?"

"Yep, she was so pretty today."

Jazmine was too much in awe to see Huey dumbfounded. And that was a rarity.

"I can't wait for her and Riley to get together."

"If they get together."

"What do you mean?"

"Riley has a hard time admitting things in front of his face until it's at the last moment. He will deny it to the end unless he himself accepts it."

"Maybe this will be different."

"…You may be right, thi- Achoo!"

Jazmine once again covered her nose to avoid germs.

"Huey-!"

"I am not sick Jazmine, okay?

"_Sure, you're not."_ thought Jazmine.

~A~

Riley stood beside the first house he decided to paint. It was dark, so no one could really see him in his black attire. He had been waiting for Cindy for twenty minutes and she still hadn't come.

He huffed. Whatever she was doing, it was pretty important for her to not show up. He looked up at his "canvas". He tried to figure what he would paint when he thought of Cindy earlier in her…attire. His hands absently moved as he remembered his best friend from earlier today.

He stared up to the picture and smirked a little.

"_Well, on to da next."_

~A~

Cindy walked down to the house Riley had told her they would meet at. She ran late because her mom had told her she needed more clothes than just basketball shorts and tees. She had insisted that she was alright, but her mother took her on a spree that lasted over an hour.

She already knew he had left, so she might as well check out what he had done.

She turned the corner, expecting his name painted on the wall. What she saw, instead, was herself from earlier, bracelet and all, sitting with her hands between her legs, head cocked to the side, and her hair flowing free, not in a braid this time.

She couldn't breathe and she was sure her heart stopped. She touched it a little. She jumped a little; giddy that Riley couldn't stop thinking about her from the store. If this was what he did when she had that on, she could only imagine what he would do if she tried anything else.

* * *

**Crap, I won't be able to finish this with only one chapter. Ah well, at least I got this one before going back home. Moving from one computer to another sucks with the whole documents and having people send you your other books.**

**So, if you are one of those who reads OLOSL, don't worry, I got way more for you now.**

**Till next chp, peace!**


	2. Twin Tails

_Rated M_

_Damn, that was the last season episode of Boondocks. Who else can't wait for the next season to finally start up? _

_Disclaimer: Aaron McGruder is the owner of the very successful Boondocks…asshole._

* * *

_Cindy McPhearson has always modeled herself after the African-American gang member, going as far as to __create her own gang and become leader. She has stolen from, beat, injured, and intimidated the residents of Woodcrest for as long as she and single mother have moved to the neighborhood. _

_Since meeting Riley, her attempts at creating more chaos have increased. The police (after letting her get aw__ay with more before meeting a child of African descent) finally have taken notice and has made attempts to arrest her due to the severity of the crimes wrought on by both her and her accomplice. But even so, they have never been able to keep them within the correctional facility for the bail her mother continues to give, her liking to Riley growing._

_And so, Cindy and Riley continue to reign over the residency of Woodcrest, their stunts and anarchy growing, along with their friendship at being just alike._

_Now in their teenage years, their affection and desire to be together grow, even without their knowing._

Riley walked into the house, the moonlight shining behind him. Grandad sat in his chair, asleep. He looked around, taking notice that his brother was absent. He walked into the kitchen and grabbed a granny smith apple from the bowl. He took a bite straight out of it after washing it. He walked out back and opened the trashcan to dump the empty canisters of paint inside.

He was making sure that no one knew of his adventures of art. Last time, the police had found out after he left the canisters, forgetting his gloves at home at the time. They had taken his prints when he was still eight, during the time he had those art lessons with the strange white man with the yellow puff-ball.

He finally reached the room. He walked in to see Huey on the computer, once again searching the internet for more international news.

"You still up? Nigga, do you eva sleep?"

"I sleep once I know that this house is secure for safety. Before I can do so, you must be in this house. I have to take inventory to know if anyone walks themselves into and check all the cameras to see if they're working. If not, we are once again at a chance that someone will come within our house like at the last house in Chicago."

"…Ya know, I only asked whether or not you sleep. If you nigh is dat boring, I don wanna know whut you do in the morning before we even get up."

Huey shook his head and swiveled out o his chair to walk out of the room.

"Oh yeah, Grandad wants you to do the rest of the dishes tonight since you were so late coming in."

"What! I didn't even make dem dishes. He bettah wake his ass up nd get em done if he won em done."

"I'll be sure to tell him that when he wakes from his nap."

"Nigga, go on nd tell em. See if I give a damn."

"Alright, I will."

"…You ain gon really tell em, is you?"

"I don't really know. I can't really tell him over the sound of running water and clanking plates and bowls."

Huey smirked slightly as his brother fumed and pouted.

"_Being da youngest is sum ol' bullshit."_

~A~

Cindy walked into her house. Everything was pretty quiet.

"_Guess ma already dun gone to bed."_

She made her way upstairs to her room. She took a look into her closet, her regular clothes to the right and the clothes her mother had recently bought for her. The clothes brought her to the ealr afternoon.

"_Reezy really wasn't able ta keep his eyes off me…I wonda whut else I can put on ta make em drool."_

She modeled a couple, mixing and matching, before she chose which set she would try tomorrow for school. She imagined the lookshe would receive from her best friend and…crush. She so wanted the Freeman boy to actually take notice of her rather than just a friend. She had hoped that the more she hung out with him, the more he would notice her more and actually start to like her too.

"_Guess I wen bout it da wrong way."_

She set her clothes down on the dresser and climbed into her bed. She set her alarm and as soon as she was asleep, Riley entered her mind. She had a smile on her face through the entire night.

~A~

Huey and Riley stepped off the bus. They were taken by another bus driver due to conflict they had caused. They had missed the girls and had planned to meet up with them at the front of the school.

"Hey, Riley, Huey!"

The Freemans turned to see Damien. He was about the only white the Freemans liked. He was pretty cool when they hung out with him.

He came up to them, smiling. But his eyes were somber. Huey noticed, but Riley beat him to it.

"Ay, whut wrong wit chu?"

"Uhh…my, umm…"

Huey was starting to get annoyed.

"Damnit man, spit it out."

"…My skinhead cousin is coming up for a visit."

Huey and Riley stopped, a twin glare glazing onto their faces.

"Skin…?"

"Head…?"

Damien blushed, more embarrassed then fearful. He knew that his cousin didn't stand a chance against Riley. He was even surer that he would only stand a second against Huey before he was cut down, literally. Everybody had begun calling him the Shade Assassin. He had a quick tongue, of course, but there had been a time when a guy had started to hit on Jazmine and, well, the guy was out of school more than the days Huey had been suspended for.

_Huey walked down the hall, his regular scowl on his face. He had headed out of the class due to how he had argued with the history of the slave shipping from Africa. His teacher had told him that he had to discuss this, but Huey had fired back with how he was putting extreme detail into the discussion. So here he was, being sent to the office._

_As he turned the corner, he was stopped by a frightful voice that sounded familiar. It was because of what he saw that made him enraged._

"_Hey, Jazmine. You look nice in that tee."_

"_Umm, thank you?"_

"_So, why do you still have an afro? I bet you would look better if you straightened it."_

"_Huey said I look better with it this way. He said he loved the way my hair was."_

"_You mean the Freeman boy. How could you even like him, he doesn't even have emotions. He probably only wants to get one thing."_

"_The same way you only want one thing?"_

"_Hey, at least I'm not gonna lead you on or anything."_

_Huey was really starting to get pissed, but he knew the bastard wouldn't do anything. She was his girl and everybody knew they risked the wrath of Huey for even thinking of messing with Jazmine._

_That was his thought, until he saw the guy push Jazmine to the wall and crowd her._

"_Come on. Get a taste of some of the white chocolate stick."_

_It happened within a nanosecond. The guy was reaching for Jazmine when his head was smashed into the wall above her. Huey stood over the fallen man and grabbed his collar. His fist smashed into the teenagers face punch after punch until he was pulled away from a couple of students and teachers that had stepped out to see the commotion, right when he reached his hidden kunai blade. It had taken ten minutes to get Huey away before Jazmine stepped in front of him._

"_Huey, please…You have to calm down."_

"_Hell no, he had the nerve, knowin' that you were mine!"_

"_But you know that I'm yours, right?"_

"…"

"_And now they all know. Please…"_

_Huey sighed. They still were holding him back, but he slackened._

"_Ya'll can let me go now. Technically, I was goin to the principal's office anyway."_

_They stripped away reluctantly. Huey straightened his clothes and then turned to the bleeding teen that was being held up by students glaring down at him because of what Jazmine had told them what happened. Huey walked up to them then grabbed the guy by the neck._

"_Only because Jazmine asked me not to, I won't beat the shit out of you even more, but try this again and not even she will be able to stop me and my blade."_

_He let him go and walked away, while the other students whispered among themselves, words like samurai and ninja popping into the air. Jazmine shook her head, knowing she wasn't going to see her love for a couple of days._

_As Huey walked to the principal's office, he realized that someone had been following him. Once he turned the corner, he grabbed them in a choke-hold and glared down at the blonde._

"_Who the fuck are you and for what reason are you followin' me?"_

_Damien sweated as he was threatened by a person as volatile as a panther. He talked quick, hoping to dissuade Huey from getting happy with his blade._

"_S-sorry, it's just, I thought you were cool the way you stood up for that girl and I just wanted to know who you are!"_

_Huey was about to release him when he suddenly took out the blade and held it straight to Damien's throat._

"_What's your name?"_

"_Damien. Damien Moskowitz."_

"_Hmmph. I thought you were gonna say Damien Lynch. Then I would have had to take you out. But you said Moskowitz. Would that happen to be the great-grandson of Henry Moskowitz."_

"_Yeah, you know of my grandfather?"_

"_Of course I would know of one of the first Caucasian males to enter into the NAACP."_

"_Yeah, it's kinda embarrassing when the old people know me thought. Ummm, by the way, could you please put the knife away, its kinda freaking me out."_

_Huey looked down at his kunai and stuck it in the sheath attached to his bare back._

"_So, you're telling me that a descendent of one of the greatest integrators of America."_

"_Yes, I know, one named after Huey P. Newton."_

"_Hmm, you're the first white person to actually figure that out on the first try."_

"_Haha, it's understandable. Not many whites know too much of the civil movements and of famous integrators. It's really saddening."_

_Huey smirked and then chuckled a little._

"_Well, I can't exactly say that my people are any better off. I bet half of them don't even know what NAACP stands for."_

_Damien and Huey laughed. They continued to converse about the movements, how bad their races were, even talk a little about their family. Just when Huey opened the door, Damien spotted a boy similar to Huey and his facial features._

"_Damn, nigga, whut did you do now?"_

"_Some dumbass decided to make a play for Jazmine."_

"_Oh, I can see how dat went down. Who dis crackah?"_

"_Riley, shut ya dumbass up. This is Damien. Damien, this is my idiotic brother, Riley."_

"_Hey, nice ta meet ya."_

_Damien stuck his hand out for Riley. Riley chuckled and looked to Huey._

"_Ayy, watch dis."_

_Riley slapped Damien's hand and gave him dap. Damien immediately copied all of Riley's hand movements, much to the Freemans' surprise._

"_Whut da hell?"_

"_How was it that you knew how to give dap?"_

"_My father taught me how. Henry Moskowitz knew exactly how to give dap before his death and gave it to many African Americans when visiting their houses to ask for them to join up. He found it useful when trying ta get them to believe that he was helping them."_

_Huey smiled, truthful and genuine. Riley had seen this smile once before and that was when Huey finally realized he was in love with his mulatto best friend. Riley smirked._

"_Ya know whut? You aiight, for a crakah, anyway."_

_Damien grinned._

He remembered that day perfectly. It was the first time he actually had someone interesting to conversate with, not like the other idiots who only wanted to talk about how hot Meagan Fox was or what rockstars they idolized.

Damien also remembered the boy who got his ass handed to him. That same boy ran in the opposite direction whenever Jazmine came his way. Damien would know, he also became her friend, once Huey thought he was cool enough.

"Damien, why did you never tell us that you had an asshole in the family?"

"Uhh, Huey. Would you have told me that you had a cousin in the Black Guerilla Family?"

"…Touché."

"Wait. Whut da hell is da Black Guerilla Family. Sound like a gang or sumthin'."

"It is. It was founded by George Jackson while he was in prison. Their goals are to eradicate racism and take down the U.S. government."

"Daaamn. Ay, I wanna meet dis boy. Whea he at?"

"Dead."

"Ohhh…"

"He died trying to escape the prison three days before his parole hearing. But not before he got himself and five other people killed."

"YO, dis nigga wen out like an O.G. Imma be just like dat."

"Yeaaa, I'd like t stay alive then go down like an OG."

Riley glared at Damien, who chuckled. They walked toward the school when a crowd of students crowded the entrance. Huey sighed.

"It's amazing at how the average teenage student can focus on many such things that have no inclusion in school, yet many get exact zeroes in topics that are easy and simple."

"Why don't we see what people are focusing on?"

The gang weaved their way into the gaggle of teens, until they finally reached the middle. Once they did, Riley's mouth dropped, Damien stuttered, and Huey shook his head.

There stood Cindy McPhearson in a short-sleeved button-up that had slits in the back to show her bare skin, as it flew down her body until it hit her abs, then the front cut off while the back continued to a point until it hit her butt. If Riley looked closer, he could almost see her bra. She also had booty shorts that hugged her waist that was almost as revealing as the top. She had leggings that accompanied stiletto heels.

Her face, lightly powdered, dark purple eyeliner above indigo, inner pink strawberry lipstick, and her hair in a triple ponytail, the first band at the surface of her hair and the other two within the middle of the fall. It almost looked like the Scorpios sign without the tail.

Of course, all the guys stood stock still, while the girls whispered among themselves. And through it all, Riley had still managed to get one word out.

"DAAAMMMNN!"

* * *

**What? Don't look at me like that, at least I'm not springing hundreds of lemons on you…but I will be springing lemons on you continuously, just not all at once. One or two lemons in one chp., none in the other. Ya knoooww. Remember people, rated m.**

**This story will be on hiatus until I can finish the other chp for OLOSL, but don't worry, the chps. almost finished, so I will be back soon.**

**ATTENTION, ATTENTION….READ AND REVIEW, I REPEAT, READ AND REVIEW! Just because I don't tell you to doesn't mean I don't want you to. Please do this so I'll know what I should change to make the reading experience better for you.**

**P.S. Since the show has yet to show Michael Caesar introduction, Damien will be take his place for the time being as Huey's conversationalist.**


	3. Ponytail

_Rated M_

_Dag, I took a look at my last Braids entry and automatically hated the amateur formatting. Ahh well, ya type, ya learn._

_Disclaimer: Aaron McGruder is the owner of the very successful Boondocks…asshole._

* * *

Riley huffed as Cindy rode him like the cowgirl he imagined her. She rubbed his chest as he groped her breasts. He sat up to her and rubbed his face under her neck, kissing and sucking on the flesh she presented to him.

"_Gawd, woman. You goin' kill me."_

"_Whut's wrong, Riley? Cain take da heat?"_

_Riley grinned from below and flipped them over._

"_Let's see who cain take da heat."_

_Riley allowed Cindy to turn herself onto her hands and knees. Her booty jiggled as he slid in and out, their pleasure intense as it was infinite._

"_Damn, baby. You goin' make me cum 'fore I wanna."_

_Riley chuckled at his girl's joke and praise of his talents. He didn't mention that he was just about to cum as well._

"_Baby!"_

"_Cindy, try nd hol' it."_

"_I can't."_

_Cindy struggled to keep on for Riley, her inner walls clenching and unclenching involuntarily. Riley was sure that if she continued, he would cum in no time. Riley whispered into his Caucasian lover's ear._

"_Go head, Sin, cum for me."_

"_AHHHH!"_

_Cindy let out a loud moan, which was followed by Riley's grunting signal that he was next._

"_NGH!"_

"NGH!"

Riley grunted in his sleep, then awoke, startled.

"Dayum. Whut da hell wuz dat?"

"You were having the ever-lucid wet dream."

He looked over to his brother, who was glaring at him, his eyes a little droopy, but still able to light a fire with the look. Riley ignored it.

"Da whut?"

"A dream where you or someone else is either involved in sexual acts or they are arousing to the point where you receive an erection."

"…nigga, are you bi? Cuz dat bit of information wuz gay as hell."

"Riley, I'm more surprised that you even knew what I was talkin about, so I going to let that slide. I'm goin' back to sleep. Try not to talk in yours too much or I swear, I will cut open your throat."

With that, Huey turned over in his bed and went back to sleep. Riley was still trying to comprehending the wild ride that he had interacted with in his dream.

"Dat wuz a dream? It felt so damn real nd shit. Dat couldn na bin C-Meezy…could it?"

Riley realized how wet he felt when he checked his increasingly cold covers. He huffed when he noticed they were wet.

"Fuck dis shit, I've slept in worse."

He covered himself and maneuvered away from the stains. It was going to be a long morning when he got up.

~A~

Riley made his way downstairs, although, he noticed Huey and Grandad were now just conversing rather than fighting.

"Yo friend has a skinhead cousin. Dat aint no friend, dat's a lure fo da gator dat's comin to eat you ass. You bet not let sum punk-ass skinhead come through dat door."

"Grandad, I just told you, he doesn't like to associate the guy as family."

"Nd I don' like to associate myself with you and ya brother. Do you know how many people I tried to get to adopt da both of you when you were little?"

_Chicago Business Street_

"_Hey, I was just wonderin'…"_

_Robert was talking to a woman with business clothes on._

"_Would you like to adopt two little angels into your life?"_

_He pulled a considerably smaller Huey and Riley from his back, twin scowls on their faces. The lady took one look at them both. She smiled slightly._

"_Well, look at the two of you, so cute."_

"_Ma'am, do we look like a couple of puppies to you. I don't believe I have fur, so do not refer to me as such an accursed word as that."_

_The lady was taken aback by Huey's comment, and then glared ahead at Robert._

"_Adopt these two? Oh, Hell no."_

_She stomped off._

_**Next Flashback**_

"_Hell no, I aint taking yo kids, you bettah learn how to raise some boys."_

"_These aren't even my kids!"_

"_Mmhm…I'm calling 911."_

"_Okay, just don't call the police."_

_Robert was talking to a woman that looked eerily familiar to the women that had stopped him at the airport. Just as she was walking away, Riley called out._

"_Ayy yo, bitch. Whut's wrong wit us dat you cain even adopt a nigga. Cain even look out for ya own peoples, a shame."_

"_Dat's it, I'm calling the police."_

_Twenty minutes later, Robert was being escorted into a police car after he had been ripped from giving Riley a beating._

"Damn, that was my first ever police record. Do you know what I had to do to get that removed from my resume?"

"Wait, you can do dat?"

Huey glanced at Riley.

"Any person can remove their arrest records with an easy expungement or Finding of Factual Innocence."

Grandad huffed at Riley's confused countenance.

"What he means is, the judge will allow me to explain that the incident happened to be an accident and I was actually innocent during the arrest made."

"Ohh, I get chu, like when dat crackah dat had the banana hair had painted da wall nd I got blamed for it."

"First off, dat wuz you."

Riley glared at his grandfather.

"Second, we don' use the word crackah in dis house."

"If there is a white man in the house."

Grandad looked at Huey, annoyed.

"Whut chu talkin bout, boy?"

"Grandad, you call every white man that walks into your yard a crackah, I heard you say so about the mailman. Soon as they take a step into the house, they're your friends."

"Dat crackah had no right ta just walk up in my yard wit his dirty-ass feet. I don' know where he been. Coulda stepped in dog shit and left a little bit in my yard."

He, unwittingly, proved Huey's point.

"But besides dat, ya'll hear all dat moaning last night, sounded like a dying mammoth crawled its way into my house."

Riley tinted a bit.

"Shu, groaning, sounded like someone wuz getting it on in da next room."

Huey glanced toward Riley's cherry-red face, then looked back too Grandad with a slight smirk on his face, growing as he talked.

"I could almost make out sum words. "Cindy", "Gawd woman", "cain take da heat". Sumthin, almost like when me and Crystal wuz getting it in."

Huey lost his smirk and blanched, while Riley shook his head and turned around to make his way back upstairs where he could get dressed.

"Ayy, boy. Don' you want breakfast?"

"I ain' feelin to gud. Imma dip."

"Aight, make sure dat you be back fo lunch. Ain letting yo ass just walk up to my fridge nd take anything you want out."

~A~

_Woodcrest Park: Court_

Riley walked up to the place he had first met Cindy. He glanced around the 68ft by 36ft. This was where the fascination had started, where he had made it his damndest that he would never let that girl hand him his ass ever again. She always did, but it was the principal that counted.

He had brought his ball with him. He shot once from half court. It was just a little off. He ran up to the ball and went for a layup, making it. He shot a couple of more, between making and missing the shots.

"Damn, it's just boring witout someone ta play wit. Where da hell Cindy."

"Ova hur."

He turned and was glad to see his best in her regular clothing and not something revealing like Friday, except her hair was in a short-tied ponytail, different from when she came to school.

"Man, I wuz thinkin dat you wuz goin ta come in some Beyoncé costume like yesterday."

"Nah man. Sum stupid bitch wuz talkin bout how she could dress bettah den me, so I wuz like okay."

"Haha, shit when you came ta school she wuz probably pissed."

"Yeah…h-how you did you feel bout it?"

"I think you heard me when I saw you."

"I think erbody heard dat."

They laughed, the weight of the awkward question lifting from her joke.

"Whut did dat hoe say?"

"Who? Oh, you mean da girl. She, uh, kept glaring at me till I punched her in her jaw after school wuz ova."

"Dat's right. Quick game?"

"Hell yea, you think I come here to see you? Shit."

He waved it off, but in reality, they were both in the same I-wanna-see-my-best-friend/crush loop. It would just take time for them to admit it.

* * *

**I'm sorry guys if this was long overdue and a little boring. I had to finish my summer reading that was due this week and all the excitements and ideas that were to go into the story went into the writing. But be assured that I won't let ya down. I'll make sure that the next chp. is even better than this. This was more like a small, unnoticed rising action.**

**Till next time, Doragoon/Animaster out.**


	4. Frizzy

_Rated M_

_Anybody ready for Christmas? I certainly am. Sorry for the longtime update, had to rewrite this chappy. Didn't exactly like the format, so had to change it._

_Disclaimer: Aaron McGruder is the owner of the very successful Boondocks…asshole._

* * *

A teen got out of the truck that pulled up to the Moskowitz household. He grinned and adjusted the toothpick in his mouth.

"Hey, Brandon, I want you to not start any trouble, please. Let this not end like it did in Virginia. Uncle Nate still hasn't forgiven you for giving his nice friend a black eye."

"That nigger deserved so much more than just a black eye. Shoulda gave 'is ass a lynchin', like all ungrateful booty scratchers should. We bought 'em 'ere. They should be thankin' us."

Daryl Moskowitz couldn't believe how his son was growing up. He wanted a son who grew up loving everyone. Yet, one trip to his best man's house, Hunter, and he was this extreme racist. He had let him go for only the week and what was worse was that he didn't see it until it was too late. He hadn't listened to his Kathy and this was the result.

"You, yourself, don't even know why you hate them."

"Of course I do. Have you seen what the Black Guerilla Family has done to some of us? I haven't seen such a horrid display. They lynched us! US! Should any of those jungle monkeys get any brains, they could very well over run us."

"Jesus Christ! Listen to me. You will get over this. Even if I have to send you to a psychiatrist, in whom you know I don't have enough money for, I will do it so that you can learn to accept everyone."

"Dad, you need to realize these people are animals and can never be swayed."

"You need to realize this world isn't black and white, that it's made of all colors. Some side by side and some mixed. Only until then will I leave well enough alone."

Brandon turned sharply on his father, grabbing his pack, and walking towards his cousin's door. He didn't have time to listen to a senseless man.

_~A~_

Huey awoke, sweating. He blinked slightly and looked at his clock.

"4:53 in the mornin'? A little early for my taste, but I don't think I can get back to sleep after that right away. What the hell was that all about?

Huey had awoken from a nightmare that there was screaming. Like most, it was about something horrid happening to white people. Except this time, he was facing someone. When he thought hard about the person, he raged in his mind for a second before calming himself. He didn't know why he was angry at this person, but whatever happened, he pulled and pushed at Huey until chaos and destruction reigned in Woodcrest.

"Damnit. And most of my prophetic nightmares actually happen, not counting that time with the whole garden party. That was a fluke, explaining truths to a selection of the white people who could care less, something I should have foreseen."

"How bout chu fa'see yaself fallin back to sleep?"

Huey got up and kicked Riley off the bed as he walked by to the computer. Riley grumbled and threw a shoe at which Huey caught, and bounced back into his bed.

Huey turned on his monitor that he kept on hiatus until he got up or if someone decided to break into the house. He clicked back to 12 when he fell asleep.

"_Nothing for 12, 1, 2, 3-!"_

Huey stared closer as he saw a creaking truck drive past, one that did not belong to Ruckus and everyone in this neighborhood could afford a custom made Mercedes Benz Roadster if they so pleased. In fact, Ed owned a Lamborghini Reventon and that was four times as much as the Mercedes. So, someone with a beat up truck was someone to be suspicious of.

"_I'll have to check it out later. Huh, what's this?"_

At four in the morning, his camera caught Cindy walking up to the tree in the yard. Odd, she was slow and paced and all she had on was a T and baggy shorts that fluttered in the cold breeze of winter. She took out a spray can, not to Huey's surprise.

"Riley's girl can't even respect her own friend's yard. Imma have to check this out now before Grandad starts running his mouth."

He couldn't see what was written before she left so he decided to investigate.

He opened the window and jumped out into the air, catching a branch, and flipping right before the tree.

"Hmm, from the camera angle, it should be right here."

He pointed to the graffiti in front of him and widened his eyes.

"_Riley and Cindy forever."_

It was all enclosed in a heart. It was like one of those you would see on sappy T.V. romances. It almost made Huey blanch.

"Well, that explains just her outfit."

He turned the water hose on and sprayed the tree until the still wet spray washed off.

"It's too early to be messin' with the neighborhood. She lucky we don't have school for the next two weeks."

Huey walked back to the house and looked up to the ledge below his window. He ran up the wall of the garage then quickstepped across the roofing into his room. He closed the window and walked back to his bed. He got under his covers and splayed his hand onto Jazmine's mulatto skin. He pulled her to him and smirked when she called out to him, snuggling her naked body into his form. Just as he was about to fall asleep, he had thought to himself.

"_I have to make sure that I check that truck out later."_

~A~

Damien slept quietly before the rays of the sun shined into his room. He tried to slip out of his bed, but instead he tripped and fell, landing on a pillow.

"Damn, I'm good."

He had set it there to make sure he didn't slam his face onto the ground. He dusted himself off and stepped over the fleece white pillow. Other than that blemish, his room was spotless. He had a bookshelf of encyclopedias, presidential autobiographies, and other books he collected over time. Beside that was a desk for his laptop. His room was normal sized, enough so that he could reach the fan and light. At the foot of his bed was a plasma screen that was hooked to a Wii. His room was spacious enough for him to be able to jump around if he wanted.

He turned the laptop on and walked out of the room. He tiptoed across his parent's room. They didn't get up till somewhere around 9 so his mother could take his father to work.

He went to the bathroom then made his way downstairs, hungry. He was going to make himself an omelet, as he passed the living room. But as he passed, he caught something unsettling. A strap bag that was beginning to peel.

"_Brandon!"_

He ran to the kitchen to find his cousin digging into the fridge. Brandon looked up as if he were innocent that was contradictory to the sandwich in his mouth.

"Hey cuz. How are ya?"

Damien sighed.

"Hey Brandon, how are you?"

This Christmas break was going to be a serious bunch of bullshit.

~A~

Huey ate his lemon as he watched the news on CNN. He raised his eyes when he heard a yell.

"AHHHHHH! Riley!"

"OHHH SHIT!...Damn, I can see how my bro can want ta hit dat."

"Riley, get out, now!"

Huey frowned then smirked when he heard two hard kicks than a slam. He expected the following.

Riley fell down the stairs then stumbled to the living room.

"Huey, yo gurl just kicked me in ma nuts den down da stairs. How da hell can you keep a chick like dat?"

"Well, besides the factor I told her to do that if you ever caught her naked, I love her and can express it unlike how you can express it to Cindy."

"Nigga…fuck you."

"_At least he didn't deny it."_

He watched the T.V. for a while until Jazmine finally walked in. She passed the love seat Riley was sitting on, jumped at him, watched as he cringed, and then made her way to Huey who had lain onto the couch. She popped herself in-between his legs and snuggled her head into his chest.

He adjusted himself then pulled a piece of his lemon apart and handed it to Jazmine. She took it automatically and munched away. Huey smiled.

Riley looked at the scene with uncertainty. He frowned, but not in disgust. He didn't know what to really think of the show of affection before him. It was how the scene changed that had him baffled.

_Riley held Cindy in his arms, their forms actually older, more mature. She was apparently reading a book while he was above her, the same way Huey was to Jazmine, a controller in his hand, him, mashing away, but making sure he doesn't hit to hard, lest he accidently pops Cindy._

_She sets a bookmark in the pages, closes the book, and gets up to walk away. Riley sets the controller down and looks up. The say something to each other, then kiss. She walks away, Riley right behind her and as she passes the love couch that present Riley was sitting on, he catches her shirt that rode up on her stomach that's riddled with small stretch marks._

Riley shook his head and couldn't believe what he had just witnessed. Huey and Jazmine were the ones on the couch again and he was sitting exactly where he was at before. He hadn't even registered Cindy walking through the door.

"Ay Riley. Where you at?"

Huey stared at his mystified expression and snapped his fingers. When he didn't look up, Huey called.

"Riley, will you wake the hell up? Stop daydreaming."

Riley jumped to attention.

"Huh?"

"Riley? Where you hidin' at?

Riley looked then jumped over the couch when he caught sight of Cindy.

"Ay, whut up?"

"I gotta show you dis funny ass nigga on youtube! Come on!"

She grabbed his shirt and pulled him out of the house. They ran to her house, but Riley had a difficult time keeping up. They finally reached her house.

"Cindy, that you hon?"

"Yeah, ma. I'm wit Riley"

Naomi Strong walked out of the kitchen with a bowl of cake mix in her hand. She was wearing bed pants and a shirt that said "Single and Bad".

"Ay ma, dad called, didn't he."

"Hmmph."

David McPhearson had demanded a divorce after the basketball game. Even though Naomi had told him repeatedly that what had been said were lies, he hadn't believed it and said that he knew she had been cheating all along. Then again, David had been a little insecure when it came to his wife, so she had let it go. She was the one that actually made the money in the house, so she could just restart it all, with her baby girl beside her.

"Don't worry ma. I'll call back."

They made their way upstairs and walked into Cindy's room. Her room was Riley's in another house. Messy, books everywhere, and clothes. He actually tripped on a pair of her panties. Cindy helped her best friend up.

"Sorry bout dat. I really need ta clean up in hur, don I?"

"Nah iz cool. Ma room just as."

She walked over to the plasma screen in her room. The computer was hooked up to the back so all she had to do was switch over.

"Dis nigga wuz fuckin' nuts. Talkin bout how he got jumped in shit, how dis bitch he knew didn't fuck im when she wuz all up on his ass. I thought he couldn't be funnier, should have his own comedian show."

Riley smiled at Cindy. She was always like this, putting such emphasis on how she thought about things. He thought back to his fleeting imaging of the fantasy on-

"_Fantasy? Why would dat be a fantasy. Dis don make sense…Do I really like dis gurl like dat."_

He really didn't know what he could do about this girl. He was becoming his brother.

"Riley? Come one!"

She dragged him to the seat. Riley exclaimed.

"OH shit! I know for a fact how dis is goin' down."

Cindy giggled when Kain, the guy, said he saw three guys walk across the street. Riley smirked when he heard that, wondering where the giggle came from.

"_Sure as hell dat couldn' na bin ma Cindy…Ma Cindy…"_

The whole video, they chuckled at various parts, Cindy almost falling out of her seat when Kain said they guys he was fighting started to shouting buh-lood then he joked how sending that word into the air was like shining the bat symbol into the sky.

The moment he said what his father said after he got away, they both busted out laughing and fell to the ground.

Naomi looked to the ceiling when she heard the thump.

"What are they doin…?"

She went back to waiting for the timer for the cake to finish, but she had her suspicions.

Riley and Cindy could not keep the noise down. Every word that came out of this guy's mouth, they ate up. Riley sat on the roller chair and was about to click on the next video when Cindy came up and grabbed the mouse from him.

"No, no, click dis one. Some ah dem go in orda."

She sat in his lap and Riley's eyes widened, not that she noticed. For the next hour, they riled on whatever else came out of Kain's mouth.

"Riley, didn't I tell you dis nigga wuz funny."

"Dis nigga said ya bottom bitch! I wanna know what dis nigga bin smoking ta get so fucking hilarious."

They went on and on until they both hit the floor and began rolling around. Had they noticed where they were rolling, the next action would have never happened. Then again, maybe it was a good thing it happened the way it did.

Cindy and riley were so close to each other, that one correctly timed roll ended up in a kiss. They would have both jumped back quickly if the taste wasn't so good.

Riley tasted, as corny as it seems, strawberries. That and those wafer straws he had only eaten once, but were extremely delicious.

Cindy had chocolate in her mouth and that was it. What was so good about it was that she had dark, milk, and white all together. It hit her again and again to the point where it was like having a melting orgasm.

They pulled harder into each other and held on to dear life. Then the roll continued. They twisted and turned on the floor. This was the very thing they wanted.

The pulled apart slowly and apparently they went French style, their tongues in midair and saliva sticking until the last moment. They looked into the others eyes pulled their heads down until their foreheads touched.

"Cindy…"

"Yes, Riley?"

"I…think I love you…"

"Good, cuz I know for a fact I love you. I even dreamed last night that I walked to your house and sprayed onto your front tree Riley and Cindy with dat heart shape 'round it."

She giggled and Riley sighed at the sound.

"I think I got it bad too."

"Really? How bad?"

"Dis bad."

He pulled her into another kiss and wrapped his arms around her waist. She put her hands on his chest in the classic lover's embrace.

That was until Naomi walked into the room, cutting in on the scene.

"Hey, you two, stop making so much noise in…here…"

She took note of the two sitting up, intertwined. Riley's hair was sticking up in places and Cindy's hair was frizzy with slight rug pieces inside.

"Uhhhh, sorry for the interruption. I'll be downstairs."

Riley and Cindy nodded vigorously. Right before Naomi closed the door, a piece of plastic flew through the crack of the door before it shut. It bounced on the bed and Riley peaked over. He was hysterical with laughter when he caught sight of the unidentified object.

"What is it, Riley?"

He shivered at the small, confused voice that addressed him. Then he turned to her.

"I don't think your mother wants any babies too soon."

"Wha-MOM!"

"Don't worry bout it. Dat's sumthin we can get to lata cuz right now, all I want is dis."

And once again, they were lip-locked, nothing able to coerce them to end it.

* * *

**Fucking finally. Sorry, but that took forever to actually write and I only have about 2,800 words to show for it. Wanted to at least start the relationship here. Yeah, not as exciting, but gets the job done. Their together and it only took**


	5. Matted

_Rated M_

_Not back by popular demand, dat I can tell you. But, I got the thinking, been reading my favorite real-life author, who just updated another book, and said, time ta start on my oldies, bring back the fans. For all those who have waited so patiently and wanted so loyally, give a shout out to ya._

_Toni Top_

_KOD Freak _

_Overlord of Nobodies_

_Gaztaster of Pork_

_Ichirukiforever123_

_Keys554_

_Eccentric Superchick_

_DJ Beat Box_

_Holla ta all ya'll and hope ya'll keep readin'. Nd I know it's short for one who's bin outta the game of Boondocks for so long, but trust me, good shit's gonna come soon._

_Disclaimer: Aaron McGruder is the owner of the very successful Boondocks…asshole._

* * *

_As it has been seen, the neighborhood anarchists have finally realized what they truly mean to each other. With this, the neighborhood has been rekindled into more quiet since they are so busy with each other, flirting, dating, kissing, and among other teenage displays of affection and choice of companionship._

_But it is more than just quiet. I already don't like this peace, because my dream has yet to stop. Actually, it had grown, the screams becoming more prominent, fire spreading like wild fire. I have yet to truly know where the hell that beat up truck had gone, but nothing since then has been unusual. Except in my dream, where instead of me and the person standing head to head...it is my brother._

Could this truly be real? Was he dreaming, like the one he had when he and Cindy had been going at it like wild animals?

Riley liked to think so. He couple of times he and Cindy had been out on dates, she felt tangible…and so was the kisses and them small touches.

Over the past week, they had seen a movie, been to a restaurant, him paying, and went for a walk. And Riley hadn't once been himself. Sure, he was still his half gansta-half rapper way, but to her, he turned into some Casanova, Denzel Washington type nigga. Not that she minded. Hell, it was one of the reasons she loved him. Conviction and certainty in it all, she loved him.

"Riley?"

"Yeah, bay?"

They were sitting on the pier, snow falling around them, covering the already white land and overlapping the frozen lake. Woodcrest was cold like that, New Jersey one of the coldest states.

She leaned on him, her body a bit smaller against his own, completely contrasting her age to his.

"What we gonna do today?"

He pulled his head up above hers to allow her to push into the crook of his neck.

"I don' know. Shit, I'm bout outta ideas."

"Guess we don fucked up nd shoulda took it slow, huh? Now, we dun bin erywhere."

"Please gurl. I don't know whut's doin witchu, bu I know for a fact I don' give a damn where we at, s'long as you wit me."

Cindy rubbed her face deeper into his skin at the statement, trying to get more of what he smelled like onto herself.

She loved him. God, he was a year younger than her and she could really care less of age. Then again, it kinda of ran in the family. Her father was 27. Her mother was 30. They had been dating since their teen years, so taboo was all up that alley.

"Hey, I know."

Riley pulled away a little and looked at her.

"We can go ice-skating."

Riley did a small double take and stared at her in disbelief.

"Huh? Gurl, you crazy. Aint no way I'm goin skatin', fuck dat! I ain't lookin' no fool."

"Please?"

She stared at him with her secret weapon. A pouted face, with her bottom lip poking out and her lashes titled downward in mock sadness. She could play this card over and over and it wouldn't get old. Cause Riley ate it up like the fool he was.

"Aight, aight. J-just, stop starin' at me wit dem damn cute ass eyes."

_B_

Riley walked into his house and walked upstairs.

He could hear the newscast on, so his bitch of a bro must be in the living room. With his luck, hopefully, Jazmine would be there too.

After last weekend's fiasco with the whole walking in on her naked thing ended, he hoped he would catch her in the position again. Before he got with Cindy. Now, it was hope she was ghosted or he just wasn't goin' in, not exactly for a kick to his balls, his stomach, then a slam shut on his still prose face. He wasn't even attracted to her anymore, so it was moot to begin with.

He reached for his doorknob and cracked it open with his eyes close. He didn't hear a gasp or scream, so in his mind, coast was clear, right?

Wrong on so many levels. Apparently, she hadn't even heard the door open and stood bent at the waist, picking up her bra. When the door whooshed open, she expected her man to be walking in, not her brother-in-law-to-be.

"Hey, Huey. Just getting, dressed, unless you were gonna take…another…turn?"

She looked into the eyes of a shocked Riley Freeman. And quickly went into training mode.

"WHAT THE HELL? JUST CAN'T KNOCK, CAN YOU?"

She went at him like a banshee so fast; he didn't have time to react and got a face full of foot that catapulted his body into the hall. Jazmine stood up and slammed the door in fury.

How the hell did he get into these messes, he didn't know and at this point, just wanted them to stop.

_B_

_\_"Baby, what happened to you?"

"I got a face full of foot, dat's what happened."

The entire side of his left face was mahogany red from pain. He was taking it like a man and he felt proud that he showed strength in front of his female. But it still was a heart warmer to have her hugged up on him like that.

She wrapped her left arm around his neck and her right doted on his cheek. Oh yeah, he was going to allow it, especially after he arrived at the rink after getting his money from his jar of selling paintings and assessed the situation at hand.

Grandad had opted he start creating paintings for people and went to an exhibit to show it off. So many people flocked to him and told him he was so talented and for someone so young. Then people started offering him money. Now that was when he got into the business of making them by commissions. By last week alone, he had 2,000 dollars from five paintings, some just for it and others personal. If he continued, he could probably be rolling in money.

But back to his arrival, he caught other guys staring at her and who wouldn't? She was in skin tight jeans, her ass far more than catchable, and her chest, hugged by a cashmere sweater he had gotten her Wednesday, after saying she actually had very little girlish winter clothes, was bustier than an older woman after losing the battle to shame and getting implants. For a fourteen year-old, that is.

But God, if that didn't make her sexy, it was that guileless way she held herself. She didn't think she was really all that cute, her tom boyish-charm repelling potential boyfriends, since most of them didn't like the factor of a girl being able to do so much things better than them. He, on the other hand, knew who she was from the start and could care less how she changed, as long as she still had her Cindy-ness, what he called her spirit.

"How did this happen?"

Snapping up to attention at her question after his inner ramblings, he thought quickly to his mind and blurted the first thing he could say.

"I saw Jazmine half-naked."

She stared at him for half a minute, but soon began to blink again. Riley realized what he just said and quickly began to formulate the situation.

"W-what?"

"I kinda just barged inta my room witout thinking and she wuz standing dere wit only her panties on. Den she yelled and flyin' kicked my ass inta da hallway. I swear, it's whut happened."

Cindy shook her head and latched on his left arm.

"Don't' worry. I understand."

Riley sighed as he and Cindy waltzed to the register for skates.

"Nd, don't worry. If you do so happen ta cheat, I'll know nd I'll cut off ya dick nd da bitch's tits, cool?"

_B_

Riley growled as he, once again, fell to the hard, unforgiving ice. He glared at his skates, willed them to burn in a crisp, and scoffed when they didn't. He took notice of the other guys glancing at him in laughter and chuckle with their hands covering their mouths, their shaking shoulders giving them away.

That was it; he officially hated this damn activity.

He scooted back to the ring he had been holding onto and pulled himself up, his legs shaking in unbalance. He slid once and propped himself again. A couple of guys passed him, going at high speeds, but slow enough so he could catch their jaunts.

"Nice skating, rookie!"

"Try stayin' home and knitting!"

"Try not to crack a jaw! I can't skate on blood!"

Riley almost screamed. Scratch that, did.

"Come back here and say ta my face, niggah!"

They laughed at him as the continued, completely ignoring his seething rage. What he wouldn't do to get the hell out of this place!

"Baby…"

He turned to look into the face of his girl as she strode up to him.

"Hey, bay."

"What's wrong?"

"Cain't skate, dat's what's wrong! Why did I even come out hea? Woulda bin betta ta just watch you do yo thang from outside."

"But then I couldn't teach ya. Come on, stop with the face."

Riley grumbled as he was pulled to his feet. He tried not to look stupid in front of his ole lady, but who couldn't when his feet would move where he didn't wanted them to and his legs felt like Jell-o. Ice sucked and so did he.

"Bay, look at me."

He casted his eyes away from hers, his face a blush from embarrassment as he couldn't look to his girl, and in all honesty, she couldn't blame him. She tried getting in his direction, but he wouldn't so she just begged, knowing he would once she got the cutesy voice going.

"Pweasssee?"

He pouted as he knew he wouldn't be able to resist her. He turned to her and looked into her eyes.

"There we go. Now, let's see if we can't get your ice legs going, huh?"

He nodded solemnly and straightened. She led him from the bars and into the lane. The boys that were racing had taken to leaning against the bars and taking a breather. Everyone else was slow paced, either just talking or strolling, so there was no rush.

"Okay, what I want you to do is just put your right foot out first, like your pushing off from a bike. From there, put your left out and slide slowly."

Riley tried that and had gotten halfway through getting his left foot to slow when his right inverted and he fell back.

"Hahaahahaaahhhaha!"

He could hear the boys guffawing all the way from the other side and he just shook his head in defeat. He couldn't do this.

Cindy crouched to him, eye level.

"Bay, I can't do this. Might as well give up now for lose more a my dignity."

"You can't give up and I'm certainly not gonna let you. Up."

"B-but-"

"UP!"

"Okay, damn woman!"

He pushed himself up after a couple of wiggles and slips. As soon as he reached his feet, he turned to the bastards on his left and glowered with hopes of them stopping.

When they didn't he turned to Cindy and just as he did, he found himself in heaven, her lips opened wide for kiss of pure desire and their bodies pulled close to one another. Through it all, he couldn't hear a sound. He even matted her head farther into his, her cap mashing her hair even more.

Her arms winded tighter against him, pushing him up against her. He could feel the contours of her legs as the skin tight jeans rubbed against him, not really hiding what she coveted well. They twisted in with his, crisscrossing their legs for Riley to contact her rapidly growing heat and Cindy to rub against his hardening flesh. Her breasts splayed against his chest and she moaned into his mouth as she felt her nipples grow hard and press into his abs.

As they broke apart slowly, saliva breaking on their lips, she giggled.

"They stopped laughing."

He turned and could see heated glares of the group's own. He smirked and turned back to his female.

"Well, I do have something ery guy goin want, but can't get."

She laughed lightly before pulling back on their hug, one that was actually made not just for the cuddling, but the still hardened nipples and, 'erhmm', considerable mass of flesh between the two.

"For every fall that you have, I'll give you ten seconds of bliss."

"Serious?"

"Naw, I'm gonna laugh ery time you fall."

He stared at her dryly and shook his head at the sarcasm tone. He nodded his head and smiled at her.

"Aight."

He slipped again, this time, more on purpose than accident, and then looked up to her.

"Pay me."

After ten tries, he was finally able to hold his own for a couple of seconds.

"You're getting' betta at dis, bay."

Cindy rested her chin on her propped hand and admired her boyfriend. He was getting this down way faster than she had. Took her the entire day and the next to even get her feet aligned the way she wanted. Riley was now on his feet and skating, albeit, a bit slow, but catching on way faster than she had.

"You're gonna have ta speed up if ya wanna actually skate, slowpoke!"

He waved back at her, but didn't turn his head from the ground where his feet were making their way.

"Aight, slow an steady, den speed up."

He whispered to himself as he through his feet out a little bit more with each move. He began to speed up.

"Hey!"

She saw him. She grinned as she saw him keeping up with other skaters. She skated up to him as he angled back to her.

"Finally got it."

"Thanks ta me."

Riley scoffed playfully.

"I don know whutchu talkin bout. Did dis all by myself."

She pushed him playfully and Riley almost fell again.

"Damn, wuz just kiddin."

"Hmmm, yeah, sure. C'mon!"

They began to slice side-by-side on the rink, Riley being childish as they passed the boys and flipped the bird to their annoyed faces.

It was Riley that slipped his hand into Cindy's, but kept his eyes straight ahead. She looked to their entwined hands and blushed for him, knowing for a fact he was forcing himself to calm.

As they skated, the snow fell gently as Mother Nature blowed on the young thug couple.

* * *

**Hey, guess I'm finally back. Now the main reason I'm putting this out is because of one reason, beside, ya know, actually making sure this story finishes.**

**I was searching through deviantart for one of my favorite couples when I caught thi girl with Riley. Her name is Anjelika. I wish I read the strip more often, but what's past stays. She looks so good for Riley, but I don't even know her, so I really need info. Who is Anjelika Smith?**

**Till next time, Animaster/Doragoon out.**


	6. Flat Bowl

_I think ya'll know the rating so I'm just gonna stop putting it up there._

_I'm happy that erbody likes dat I'm back, but I gotta tell yall…I'm a lazy a** muthaf***a, do realize dat, aight. Try not to expect it early cuz I got other books to update as well._

_Disclaimer: Aaron McGruder owns it all_

* * *

"Ay, how you nd Cindy doin?"

Riley looked up to his Grandad and shrugged nonchalantly. His expression was as lax as his posture on the couch as he watched BET. Cindy had said she needed to take care of her side corners and make sure no one was meaning to move in on territory, his little she-boss.

"Great, actually. We doin whut we shoulda bin doin in da first place. Dates and shit like dat, walkin in da park, lovey dovey ya know? Grandad!"

Robert leaned in as Riley's face lit up. He had never seen Riley so enthusiastic as this before and it actually made him appreciate the factor he was more into the factor that he was able to keep himself occupied with a girl than becoming more hood. Kept the neighbors off him and kept Riley out of trouble. Bonus!

"She was able to teach me how to ice-skate! I ain't neva bin able ta ice-skate befo'! Man, dat gurl is amazing."

"Nice ta know, boy. At least you aint getting inta any trouble."

Riley watched as Grandad made his way up stairs, momentarily distracted when he heard his Grandad yell out in pain about throwing his back. He shook his head.

"You do realize you goin need a cane soon?"

"Boy, shut da hell up! Just walked up too stiffly, need to stretch the kinks out a little."

He sighed as he realized why getting a girlfriend was so important. He got bored in the house and Ed and Rummy were out on vacation in Brazil. He remembered the postcard they sent with them grinning ear to ear in the pic. Nude women were hugged up on them as they waved to the camera. The short message they sent actually pissed him off.

"_Ay, little nigga! Hope you havin' a gud time up in coldass Woodcrest. Too bad you can't be wit us nd da ladies on da BEEEACH! _

_Luv, Ed and Rummy wit da bitches."_

For all Riley could care, he hoped each one of those girls had dicks Ed and Rummy could suck. Leaving his ass in the cold, who the fuck were they?

He shook his head and ignored the anger he was beginning to sport. Had he left with them, he and Cindy would have taken longer to get together. In his opinion, that was way better than any nude beach. Now, had they waited just a little longer, he and Cindy could have went. It was the reason he didn't go, he felt like he would have been leaving Cindy to be with the lovebirds and an old man that thought he still had it in him to bag some girls too. Had he been able to get with Cindy faster or Ed and Rummy made a later date, they all could have gone.

"_Mmmm, nude Cindy."_

His daydreams were turning more and more frequent, but he finally didn't mind. SO long as he didn't get hard in public, he was fine with it and Cindy hadn't caught him yet, so it meant he was in the clear.

"Hey, Riley."

Riley shot up from the couch and landed behind it. He looked to the doorway that stood his brother, who looked blank confused with a raised eyebrow like he usually did. Riley shook his head as he got up and tried to rub his fingers to his temple to stop the oncoming headache that was rising.

"Whut chu want? Don't chu got a booty to hit? I ain't seen a nigga leave dis house yet."

"Jazmine wanted me to stay home for a while as she got my Christmas present."

"Damn, I gotta get Cindy one too. What about you?"

"Got it last month, right after Thanksgiving, where everyone gave us money for good grades. Well, partially good grades on your part."

"Hey, last grades I got were B minuses, aight. I'm doin gud."

Huey seemed to think it over and nodded.

"You're doin betta, but not as gud as Cindy."

"Wait, how you know whut she got?"

"She told me. Three A's and a B."

"Hmmm, well, I never was one for school, except art. I cain't wait to take that next semester."

"Wait, where is she anyway?"

"She said she wanted to make sure she had her priorities straight on her streets."

_B_

Cindy smiled happily as she was handed her money. Angela smirked as she peaked that smile.

"Boss, whatcha gonna do with that money, huh? Maybe a little boyfriend shopping?"

"Angela, please gurl…you know it! My boo gunna get his present and I'ma make sure he enjoys it fully."

"Ooohh, sounds like it's gunna be a good Christmas. Oh yeah, Danielle told me she's been getting word of a gang starting in temporary. They not messin with our cookies, but some of the girls are startin' ta get nervous."

"Tell the gurls dat as long as dey ain't messin' wit da profit and leave dem alone, dere ain't nuttin ta worry bout. Just some petty shit dat the cops are most likely ta snuff out and get rid of. Just make sure you keep our informants out to hear for anythin', aight!"

"Got it, boss."

Cindy walked away from the deeply powdered corner she just came from. Girl-scout business was still going good and she was making more profit, all because of the chocolate business that Riley had started, which got her more girls to want to join for a piece of the money.

Even after it broke down, the girls stayed after she said it would all pay off. She actually made the cookie as a side business instead and was now making ten times as much. Every girl was decked out with new clothes they wanted and more money than they could spend.

"_I should become my own CEO, makin' mo money den eva! Stacks and stacks, baby!"_

She had been so into thinking about all the money she would be rolling in, she hadn't noticed the tall, Caucasian boy that had been standing in front of a store. She hit the ground hard on her ass and felt her skin-tight jeans quickly begin to suck up the loose slush water. She would have shot up from the ground had the guy not pulled her hand up on his own.

"Oh, sorry…pretty lady. Hadn't seen ya right dere so I couldn't move in time."

"Nah, it's coo'."

While she was hoping to rub some of the melting snow off her buttocks, she rethought how that would have gone had she not been in such a good mood. Hell, even with a good mood like the one she was in, she still would have beat an ass for not moving out her way.

"_Riley making me soft."_

"Now wait up a minute. A gentleman as myself cain't just allow such an incident go by without proper apologies. 'ow bout sum dinna, huh? Maybe a stroll round the park hea? Heard dere was a gud iceskatin' rink round here."

Cindy actually took the time to get a look at the flirt. He had a full scalp of hair that made it look like Justin Beiber's if it was straight. His face was sharp and he was lanky. He didn't even look built, in her opinion.

Didn't really matter though. He could look like a miniature 50 Cent and she wouldn't have hopped still. Riley was more than enough. Though that 50 Cent looke alike did sound interesting…

"Sorry, got my boo, aight? I don't do cheatin'."

"Ohh, come on, it ain't cheatin', just a lil friendly fun."

His incessant southern voice was actually beginning to wear her nerves. She was so about to pop him in his mouth, too.

"No, bro. Like I said, I already got someone nd I ain't gon' exchange him for you, feel me? Which reminds me."

Cindy simply ran past him only to get about ten feet before he stopped her again and ran to catch up. People were kind of getting in his way, so it took a minute. He seemed like he was making sure he was hanging on to something.

"Wait! Just a lil' question?"

"Hurry up, bro. I ain't got da time fad is."

"That, why do you sound like you realted to some black man?"

"CUZ dat's how I talk. Nd what makes you think you fuckin need ta know why? You don't een know me like dat."

The boy seemed surprised by her response, but what came out her mouth next seemed to snap his shock as she walked away in haughtiness, her nose turned upright and her eyes closed.

"Nd fa ya information, my boyfriend is black, too!"

Te boy stood up stock still and rolled his shoulders before turning away from her decreasing form.

_B_

Brad made his way back to the abandoned house just before the hill with the tree on it. He still couldn't get that girl and the way she acted and what she told him out of his head. As he entered, he was greeted by many other Caucasian boys, ranging from short to regular, both fit and skinny.

"Seems like da infestation here is much worse den down in da south. Well, where I live in anyway."

"Why you say that?", one of boys clamored from one of the old couches.

"Even da gurls are datin' em! But don't worry, we goin make sure dat eryone of dem leave Woodcrest to the higher race."

Brad smiled evilly as he pulled the whip he had been holding in its latch at the side of his belt.

"Oh yea, pretty lady is goin be mine."

* * *

**Ehh, dere it is. Dats it nd I really cain't say much too it, just getting more done. So yea.**


	7. Messy

Riley sat on his couch, Cindy lying on his side. They were watching a BET _Ma Dukes_ Christmas Special, but actually being bored out their minds. Kain hadn't made a video in a while after the Christmas=Bitches short. He was taking as long as hell, and they were seriously losing brain matter watching these dumbass BET movies and specials.

"Ughhh, God! I think I'm losing my muthafucking mind off dis!"

"Gurl, who you telling? It's like ain't nuthin good on."

"So, why we watching?"

"Erthing else is just as bad."

Riley and Cindy looked outside into the white powder that the snow was made of. They spotted Huey and Jazmine throwing snow at each other and rolling in the crystalline drops. They looked like they were having some fun, Jazmine giggling as Huey smirked.

Riley and Cindy turned back to each other with blank stares on their faces.

"Get the gloves?"

"Get the jackets?"

They nodded and set about making their way into the frosty wonderland.

_B_

Riley and Cindy stepped outside and immediately shivered, blowing clouds of warm breath out. Huey turned and nodded his head, his face wiping of its smirk. Jazmine, on the other hand, waved to them both.

"Riley, Cindy!"

Cindy flapped her mitten covered hands. Riley twitched his mouth as a sign he at least acknowledged her. Huey took stock of his surroundings and noticed how crowded the yard became.

"Hey, why don't we go to the Tree? More space."

Everyone nodded and started up the tall hill. Huey immediately took a seat under the tree, Jazmine laying her head in his lap. It was considerably clear under it, so she didn't have to worry about her jeans getting wet.

Cindy and Riley laughed as they threw snow on each other, hopping up and down out of the powder and back in. Soon, Cindy jumped for the younger Freeman and they landed in the snow, just looking at each other.

"Huey?"

"Yes, Jazz?"

"Do you…did you think this would happen?"

"You know I can't answer something that isn't in detail."

"Well, did you think you and I would get together?"

Huey lifted his lips, if only slightly, as he realized this conversation would certainly solidify their relationship.

"Jazmine, I knew that I would fall in love with you. Love may just be a particular reaction the brain has toward a certain reactant, but I knew I would have you as my girlfriend. I know for a fact that we're going to get married. I know it because I've done things for you I might not have done for other people. I've protected, defended, helped, and believed in you since our first encounter. I may have been naïve as to think we would just be best friends when I was just ten, but I know for a factor I wouldn't be able to carry on my goals without someone being my motivation. Without you, my life would try to be striving for a goal that was meant for no one. But with you, my goal is to make this a better place for you to live in."

He lifted Jazmine's tearing face with his hand.

"My life is you."

She buried her head into his chest as he smiled. He kissed her head as she sniffled. She looked up to him.

"Do I mean that much to you?"

He leaned in, "I wish I had better words than those."

Jazmine seemed to accept it and looked back at the younger couple. They were just laying there, Cindy on Riley's chest.

"Did you expect them to happen?"

"No doubt."

"Wait, really?"

"Not one in my mind. Riley may go on about how he would never go out with a white girl, but Cindy isn't really white. Her mentality has her perceived as a reverse Oreo."

"Reverse?"

"White on the outside, black on the inside. There is a percentile of Caucasians and African Americans that have personalities catering to the other race. No offense, but your father's one of them."

"Wow, but I can see what you're saying. Cindy told me about her crush on Riley. I think you Freeman's have this uncanny ability to attract women of a different race no matter the meeting."

"How so?"

"Ming from the kick ball game said you were cute."

"One instance."

"All the information I need. I mean, c'mon, a Chinese girl said you were cute."

"…Holy shit, a Chinese girl said I'm cute. Maybe we do have that ability."

He chuckled as he thought about it. Maybe Jazmine was reading too much into things, but it didn't matter. Stroked his ego and he wasn't going to complain.

_B_

Riley and Cindy sat on the outer balcony of the food court of the mall. Cindy leaned her head on his arms as the snow crunched under their feet. Riley stared into the complete mass of white that came year round. There was still one thing he hated to death about the winter time.

"Mommy, I wanna go see Santa."

"Okay honey."

Fuckin' Santa Claus. Just cause Kain said that there wasn't really a Santa since if there was, the nigga would have been killed by now, didn't mean that nigga wasn't real, just meant he didn't show up to certain people's houses. That nigga still didn't give him his rims, not that it would have matter due to the fact that he had no car, but it was the principality of the situation. Had he only given him what he wanted, there wouldn't be any beef.

He would have continued tradition of Santa Stalker as he did every year, but two things wrong. The damn mall hired the fuckin police surrounding the fat bastard and it would be nigh impossible to really get in close without a pat down. He didn't want to do it far away because it meant he would miss the shot. He wanted close and personal so he could repeatedly shoot the fuck in his face. The other thing he couldn't do for was because of Cindy. He wasn't missing a date just cause he got beef with some ol' fat crackah. Santa may ruin Christmas, but he wasn't ruining the best thing in his life, wasn't happening.

He brought his chin onto Cindy's head and heard her sigh as he smiled. Santa didn't have to come to his house. Cindy would be his present and no one could take that from him.

"Boss!"

She turned around and he clenched his arm around her. The word 'boss' flying from someone's mouth around Cindy got her tense as well as him. Meant there was either a fight about to start or she had to leave. He hoped it was the former. At least she would still be there.

"Boss, we got an emergency. Hey, Right Man."

He nodded. It was the title he got when he got with Cindy. Apparently, her being leader of the girl scouts was actually because it was passed down from someone else.

"Whut happened?"

"We got trouble. A couple of our gurls have been havin' trouble with some guys."

"What? I thought we took out all dem fuckin' boy troops!"

"It isn't boy troops. We think it might be a gang."

"In Woodcrest? Dat don't make sense, the police disperse any and all gangs that start."

"We think it was a just formed gang. And they don't walk down the street in a group. They come out of nowhere, but never in the same spot."

"Jesus Christ, really? Riley, baby, I'm sorry, I-"

"Don't worry bout, gurl. Go do yo thang, I wouldna got whitchu if you won't the gangsta who ran shit. I'ma take a look round, maybe even find yo present."

She kissed him deep before taking off. He smirked then sighed. The day just got bad. Well, maybe he could find her present at the mall.

"Hey, the police that was guarding the Santa at the front went on break, but the Santa's still there."

"Don't worry. No one seen the Stalker and I doubt he'll come anyway."

Riley patted the new air automatic he got earlier that year. Maybe he could visit a certain someone for a little payback.

_B_

Cindy walked up to the now destroyed stand of one of her groups. She spat into the snow and leaned down. She shook her head. The boys troops didn't go nearly as H.A.M. as the muthafuckas that did this.

"What'd dey look like?"

"They had hoods on so we couldn't see."

"Where else?"

"The one by Pemberton Style Jewelers and the other at Oakland Ave."

"Who was on duty?"

"Michelle, Suzy, Charissa, Cheryl, Jacky, and Tanya."

"Hmmm, did dey say much."

"Well, the girls tried to hold their own, but got the shit beat out of them, though none in the face. Except Jacky and Suzy."

"What? Why dem?"

"I don't know."

Cindy sighed as she rubbed the bridge of her nose. Seven years of keeping line of any and all disturbances in her scouts. Madeline had handed the role to her, told her do what it took to make the profits. She made alliances, told people she could give them pieces of profit since the cookies were heavenly. Otis Spunkmeyer cookies sold like Lil Wayne albums and they were so cheap that people could keep buying. Dollar for two and easily made.

What she didn't know was that others vied for that same profit and went out of their way to mess with them. Water balloons, table turnovers, cookie stealing, anything to discourage marketing, and mess with their business ventures. That first week alone, she had lost ten percent of profits. When she asked Maddy what she had to do, her mentor had told her whatever it took. If that meant hostile takeover, then that's what it took. So, the next week, she shut down the productions in lieu of training her subordinates. She made them aggressive, told them what they didn't want to hear, and when they got angry, told them that they should take it out on the bitches that decided to fuck with the money making. When they asked where she would be, she took them out on a walk. They went to one of the places one of their rivals made their money.

She didn't waste time on formality. As soon as one of them opened their mouths, she threw a punch that had them bleeding. The others tried to gang up on her, but if there was one thing she knew how to do, it was fight like a man. She had them on the ground in seconds before making work of their cookies, dumping and crushing them under her feet.

She turned to her scouts and said that's where she'd be. She asked them where they would be. Moral boosted, they went back out the next week, but any girls that decided to mess with them, got their ass beat and sent home to mom. They spread and spread until the other scouts were backed into corners. The others scouts didn't know what to do; didn't have Cindy as a boss, so they could only whimper and fall back. Whenever the groups did finally give up, Cindy would be there to offer them a chance to join with them. The profits would increase with the more girls selling and therefore, everyone could get shares while giving back to the organizations they made alliances with. One by one, they fell before joining the Woodcrest Buck Rider Girls.

When boys got wind of them, they too tried to take them out, but they didn't have the man power to overthrow their union since many were in different groups. The girls were all one big corporation and united against any and all. No one stood a chance.

Now here she stood, faced with another problem. A problem hadn't been spotted since she had joined with Riley on the chocolate scheme. Her girls, the body, lost their head, herself, and that's when the boys had spotted them. She was lucky it had only been a week of her being gone. The boys had wiped out a quarter of the territories she had collected. Didn't matter, cause once she got back, she got back with fire power. Riley had given her some air guns during the chocolate. The boys quickly turned tail and ran.

"Tell Suzy and Jacky I want to see them."

_B_

Riley ran out of the mall, laughing to the point of tears.

"Bitch ass nigga. I may not have got you, but I'm sure dat kneecap goin need ice on it fa lata, ha!"

"Fuck! Hailey, one's comin ya way. He got a belt."

"Damnit, where are they comin from?"

Riley turned to his right and saw a bunch of girls getting jumped by guys in black hoodies. They were trying to protect their stand, but got whip with a belt when they tried fighting. If he remembered, Cindy owned all cookies stands.

"Dayum. Well, she'll be pissed anyway, might as well help."

He ran to the stand and pulled his automatics from his pants, reloading as he kept pace.

"….We don't like you niggers just taking over like this. Ya'll need to be showed some respect."

Riley's eye twitched. Racists? He thought Woodcrest was color friendly. Mostly. Ruckus wasn't friendly to no one, but the white man.

He shot into the scuffle, hitting a couple of the boys in the leg and back.

"Oww, fuck what was-?"

"Take dis, ya crackah-headed bitch!"

He shot one in the head, the pellet making contact and disabling the guy. He turned to the others and spun his guns.

"Whut, think ya'll can take me? Fuck, like ta see ya'll try it."

He held the trigger, the releasing air bouncing the balls onto the attackers. Soon, they began to run away, shouting obscenities against him, but one stayed, thinking he was tough even though he was bent over at the waist.

"You nigger, think you good with them guns. If you thought about fighting me without them, you'd get your ass beat. Fucking ash monkey."

Riley heated at the comment. He dropped the guns and ran toward the asswipe. With him bent over, he couldn't hold his hands out to stop Riley. Riley had taken a lesson from his brother, but instead of taking karate, took notes from UFC. He side rolled over the guy's back, his arm hooking the neck, and when he touched ground, he sent the guy into the ground, head first.

"Ash monkey dat, bitch."

He turned to the girls who were picking themselves up. They had been outmatched and still fought back. He liked Cindy's girls if they all had balls like that.

"Hey, thanks, though, I don't know why you helped."

"Hey, new chick, dat's boss' man. Thanks, Right Man."

He nodded and turned to the guy. He was out like a light. Riley thought about it.

"Hey, do ya'll know why dese niggas decided to try and fight ya'll?"

"It's just started, like yesterday. We didn't worry about, it was one spot, but it began again today and we're trying to figure it out."

Riley took a once over. The girl named Hailey was Asian. Another was Mexican, but the new chick was white. He nodded to the new chick.

"Hey, when you fought them, what'd dey do ta you?"

"Well, actually, nothing. When I got in front of the stand and fought them, they just tried to shove me out the way."

"But they hit you two?"

He gestured to the others and they nodded.

"Sonuvabitch, they're racists gang members. No wonder they didn't hit you."

He looked back at the still downed guy, who groaned as if he were about to wake up. Riley walked up to him and kicked him straight in the head. He turned to the others.

"With dis nigga, we might find out about dese muthafuckas."

"We still gotta sell the rest of these cookies."

He looked to the destroyed stand and raised his brow. The girls began to look just as skeptical as he did.

"You're right, we might as well pack it in, or at least sell while we make it back to base."

Riley nodded and picked up the guy. He wasn't all that heavy, but he hoped they made it quick. He would get sore from this.

Ahh, the things he did for love.

* * *

**Sorry for it being so long until I got this up. I had accidently made two different chaps of chapter 7 and then school kinda got in the way since I've moved my book writing base to somewhere else than my home. That and I only write on the weekends now, but for all the time I have to do and with nobody asking for me to do something, I can write more efficiently. Hopefully, I'll be able to keep up with my books more and more now.**


	8. Wild or Tangled

_I swear, I did not mean to be out this late. If there is anyone planning to take Calculus, ever, reconsider it. You'd have a much more fun time getting a lobotomy, trust me….I'm not joking. I'm trying to get this going, make it interesting enough for ya'll to keep coming back, and I still have to worry about studying. But, it don matter, ya'll just want to get onto the story, right? The beginning is a little violent, but the chap is mainly mellow, most like filler on everything, but eh, I haven't stopped. Just an update to show I ain't dead yet._

_Review Answers:_

_KODFreak- Nuthin too exciting_

_STWWW- Im tryin man, its' just gettin a little busy over on my side. _

_ZAAA- Thank you, thank you. _

_sinisteruto- Im happy that I was able to give you the story. Trust me, I'll always write for anyone who asks me to keep going. And yes, Riley does have a huge soft spot for Cindy, but I'm tryin to keep him from goin too soft. _

* * *

"Bitch, wake da fuck up!"

If there was something Riley liked about this…

"Muthafucka, I'm talkin to you! I kin do dis all day. Fuck wit me!"

…it was that he could really kick back and let loose…

"You must not know who da fuck I am! Let me introduce ma self!"

It made the job all worth it.

"My name is Cindy McPhearson and I'll make you cry today. In what order would you like dis in, emotional torture or physical! We already balls deep in physical!"

Shit, watching Cindy do her thing while he just took notes was like the icing on the cake. At first, he was insulted all he got to do was watch her do the work, said they were wasting his potential on stupid shit…like writing. But Cindy's doe eyes then complete viciousness to the victim made it all worthwhile. Now she just needed to lay off a couple of seconds for him to actually hear the sonuvabitch talk.

CRUNCH! SMACK!...okay, maybe just a little more playtime and then some talking. The guy howled in pain before sobbing some more after a run in with Cindy's metal bat. Cindy perched her foot on top of the open space of the chair and looked down at her plaything in anger. He was breaking, but in the wrong spot. She wanted him coherent and afraid, babbling out to her in a hurried voice, like it was some kind of secret, but all she was getting was the bitch and moan of please let me go. Wrong. CRACK!

"Cindy! Fuck, dis guy might not even talk afta ya hit him in the kneecaps again. Mental man da nigga, get inta his head. He ain't goin be able ta talk if he unconscious."

Cindy huffed at him, a rude hand gesture made towards him and he was cool with it. Show any softness and the guy'll pick up on it. Still, he shrugged decidedly and walked up to the guy.

"Ay, bro, how you doin? Sorry for da whole crack ya upside ya head thing. Need anything?"

*Sobs* "I-I just wanna go hooomme!" *Wails*

"Yeah, well, see, here's the thing. Say we let you go home, right? Why?"

"I didn't d-do anything!"

"Ya kinda did, wit da whole beat on our gurls, ya feel me? We ain't preciate dat nd now yous a threat, but if you can gimme a reason ta let you go, a little scratch my back, I'll scratch yours, we might come ta some kinna agreement."

"R-really?"

"Fa sho."

It was like some left and right type mess. The guy didn't stop talking and kept on for about thirty minutes before he said he didn't know anymore.

"Dat it?"

"Yeah, and he said it was just for the greater good and that we were doing actual good for the community."

"Yeah, nd I'm Obama nigga."

Riley walked back to Cindy. He nodded and she looked skeptically at the white boy in a hoodie. He had tears falling from his eyes and mucus dripping from his nose. Dark spots where she cracked open his kneecaps stained his jeans from the most likely torn flesh. If she pulled up the sleeves of the hoodie, she might see the ropes were digging in tight on his wrists. She inclined her head and Riley smirked.

"Just close ya eyes nd it'll all be ova in a second."

He was skeptical, Riley could tell. Shit, he'd be too if he was in the same position, but right now, he needed to be obeyed.

"W-what are you gunna do?"

"Don' worry bout all da details, just know when you wake up, you'll be good as new, cool?"

He shook like a leaf, but did as he was told. It only took a second for Riley to take him into the air and slam him into the ground head first. He grinned at Cindy who just shook her head in derision.

"Gurls! Take dis fool to the nearest hospital and leave him for the people to find, after wipe him clean of anything that can incriminate us."

Cindy ordered for two of the girls outside of the room to the unconscious teen.

Riley walked out of the interrogation room with her into the corridor. The giant base at which they were staying was actually the mansion of the old Boss. She had made so much money after only two years of selling correctly; she decided to buy a base at which they could operate efficiently without having to move out a lot. Once she stepped down, the mansion keys were given to Cindy. They keep it under wraps, having a parent as a front so that the bank didn't think it was actually owned by a teenager. Just so long as nobody got a loose mouth, everything was kept well under wraps.

"So, what next?"

"We keep a watch; make sure each squad with different color has something to protect themselves with if they do get attacked. Dey messin wit ma gurls, bae. Dey don't know who dey fuckin wit!"

He looked her in the eyes as he grabbed her shoulder and rubbed her arm, pulling her in close as he rested his head atop hers. She kissed his hair and smiled into it.

"Dey goin know now. If dey keep on, we'll start war on dese muthafuckas. Shit just got real."

_B_

Huey watched from the couch as Riley walked in, wet snow dripping from his coat. Jazmine was on his lap so it was hard to actually want to get up to check him out. He lightly pulled her from himself and laid her beside him before he got up.

"What took you?"

"Nuthin, just shit Cindy got into."

"…anything I might want to know about?"

"Nah, nigga, just shit. Ya know, new cookies to sell, under shipments, more money than knowing what to-

"There's blood on your shirt."

Riley looked down at the tee under his leather coat and stared at the red smudge on his shirt. He looked up slowly to Huey and shook his head.

"Nah, nigga, dat's just some new strawberry jelly from the shortcake cookies men nd Cindy decided to try."

He nodded unsteadily with an unsure look on his face. It incriminated him further, but Huey just didn't seem to care.

"Alright, whatever. You know what you getting' her?"

"Uh, yeah man, got just enough money from my artistics to get her a lil' somethin'."

Riley chuckled and began to walk upstairs. Huey watched him go before he turned back into the living room. Riley only steps away from the room when he heard Huey call up to him.

"The bullet proof vest is in the closet."

Huey heard as Riley stopped walking.

"I don need dat nigga."

"The hole's been fixed from last time."

"Da last time whut?"

"…The last time you decided to got into it with Cindy."

Huey couldn't believe his ears when he heard the soft-spoken voice echo from the hallway, the calmness in it, the very thing he just couldn't expect from his brother.

"Fa real; it's neva really Cindy fault dat get shit like dis goin'. It's usually me."

He walked into the room and closed the door. His dinner got cold.

_B_

"Hey, Huey?"

"Mm?"

Jazmine sat within the cocoon Huey made for her of himself. They sat overlooking the white sea of neighborhood, as always under the Tree. The blanket shifted slightly under them, crunching snow into more of slush, as Jazmine pushed herself deeper into her boyfriend.

"Are you worried about something?"

Huey took a moment to answer carefully. It was getting harder and harder for him to hide his emotions around Jazmine. She was beginning to pick up on anything and he couldn't stop it, couldn't build back the walls he set up as a maze to what he was.

"Do you think I got something wrong with me?"

"If the stirring at night and slight mumbles under your breath is anything to go on, I'd say you have a lot on your mind."

"Most people do that when they dream."

"You aren't most people, Huey Freeman."

Huey smirked. He nodded and hugged her closer, the flowery scent from her hair invading the personal space of his nose.

"Nothing, Jazmine. In fact, you don't have to worry about a thing, okay? If I'm worried about it, I'll make sure it's taken care of before it can actually be a problem."

"And your dreams?"

"Just that; dreams. Nothing else but. The only thing you should have to worry about is what Santa's bringing you for Christmas."

"Huey, you know I stopped believing in Santa a long time ago."

"You shouldn't stop believing. It's belief that things can happen, that they can be real that makes the world move forward."

"Huey Freeman, since when did you become optimistic?"

"Realism takes a back seat to optimism when the heart is involved. Should it really be a surprise?"

Jazmine smiled into his coat and pushed her head into his chest. She couldn't see the blank look Huey's face morphed into.

"_But even optimism can head in the wrong direction. Can this really be one of those times?"_

_B_

Cindy walked into he Freeman household, Huey walking away from the door. She stomped her feet and pulled off her frosted boots, following the dark haired teen into the living room.

"Where Jazzy at?"

"She's at her house, spending time with her family. Their decorating and shit like that."

"Cool."

She plopped down into the chair and propped her leg up to watch TV. It took a minute for her to realize she was being stared at.

"Whut fool?"

"…Riley is not one to take help. I'm hoping you're he better half."

Cindy's face drew into an annoyed sneer and she snorted.

"Damn, nigga, did anybody eva tell you riddles are annoying as fuck?"

It was quiet for a minute more.

"Do you need help?"

"Do I look like I need yo help? 'Sides, am I really da person ta ask?"

"Riley never says he needs help, even when he does."

"I'm his boo, not his mother. He's old nuff' ta make his own decisions."

"This isn't a decision, he's being stubborn!"

"So whut?"

"He's gonna get himself killed so he can protect you, so he can be the hero for you! Don't you understand that he isn't going to care about what other people say?"

"We got it handled! You're acting as if I want the love of my life dead!"

He was getting to her. She was beginning to articulate her words more.

"You could have me fooled. I don't need to follow him to know he's in trouble."

"You follow him?"

"Even if I did, you still wouldn't know until I said something."

"It's this reason Riley doesn't ask for help! You never believe he can take care of himself!"

"If he was more mature, I wouldn't be as worried."

"He's not a child! And I have his back, goddamnit!"

"The last time you had his back, he almost go shot in it."

"Fuck you!"

SLAM! The front door rushed in, the wind blowing in as an unwanted guest.

"Riley, bae, c'mon! I'm getting sick a talkin' to ya bro-AAAHHHH!"

Huey leaped over the chair and into the foyer. A lesser man would have retched. Blood stained the back of his brother's coat and he could see the tears in it as more spilled. It began to run onto Cindy as she held him in her arms and sobbed over his body, his shallow breaths the only thing keeping Huey from snapping something fierce. Heat grew more inside Huey. His eyes slitted and the only thing that could have made the situation worse was if Jazmine decided to walk her happy little butt in. But this was reality and someone had to fucking die.

"Everyone…"

His ears perked as he heard the blonde growled out her rage.

"…is going to fucking die. I will burn this entire neighborhood to the ground to find him."

Great minds think alike. His idea was just little different. _**They**__ were going to burn the entire neighborhood to the ground to find him._

* * *

**This was particularly tame, except with the violence in the beginning. I just wanted to convey everyone's thoughts and feelings on the subject of what was happening. Pretty much, Jazmine is the only one with the least inkling, but she still thinks something's goin on. **


	9. Blood Stained

_So yeah, for those who have been to my other fics, you know, Calculus has been hitting my ass with the two pieces. Trust me, my life is not as important as getting these stories out. I just want to make sure that it can keep you entertained and wantin more for later, so I'm trying to make it the best for ya'll. Especially when it comes to an end._

* * *

"Boy, what's wit all da rack-Oh, my God! Dey den finally did it; dem crackah-ass muthafuckas finally killed him! I told his ass to keep out, but what did he say? Now I'm one less grandson! Do ya'll know how much it costs to have a funeral?"

"Grandad, calm down, he hasn't died. But I swear, someone will die for this."

Grandad quickly ran to the phone and called the hospital. If it had been in Chicago, ambulance would have taken forever to get there, what with the gangs and robberies of the old neighborhood. Woodcrest, the ambulance practically waited outside the gates, just waiting for the call. Ten minutes later, Riley and Cindy were in the back of the red and white vehicle, nurses both tending to the young black teen's wounds and consoling a sobbing Cindy.

Just before they left, Huey called out to her.

"What the hell is happening?"

"…racist fucks, dat's who nigga. *Sob, Sniffle* Dem bastards having bin going for ma gurls nd now…*Building Wail*!"

Ratchet (For those who don't know what Ratchet means, though, I'm pretty sure everyone does, I just want to make sure. Ratchet, in my terms at least, means a person who acts wild, ignorant, and insensible in the public, often leading to ghetto talk and fights if two people of the same ratchetness in them come in contact) white girl aside, Huey could only think back to the beat up truck he had seen earlier in that month. He wasn't crazy. He should have listened, the signs that his dreams kept telling him had been there for a while and he ignored them for the sake of optimism. Now his brother was in critical condition and he knew who it involved. Couldn't be anyone else.

_B_

"DAMIEN!"

Dam snapped his head up to hear the voice of his friend outside. It was far from calm.

"Shit."

He ran out the door, but stopped suddenly when he saw Huey. His eyes were cold, colder than the snow crunching under his boots. His face was contorted in hate and it took all he had to not back away in fear. A predator thrived on fear.

"Where is he?"

"Who?"

"You fuckin' know who I'm talking about! WHERE IS THAT RACIST FUCK!"

Several heads poked out from the doors of the neighborhood street. He thanked god his parents were at an adult Christmas ball, leaving him to his own devices. Like this situation for example.

"Brandon? What happened?"

Huey wheezed hard before he was able to calm himself down. All he could think about was how pale his little brother was, how he looked so vulnerable and helpless. He was supposed to be there and he wasn't, instead arguing with the girl he knew sooner or later he would have to call sister.

He flinched when he felt rather than saw the hand clap onto his shoulder. He looked into Damien's eyes and almost lost it. He was white, they were family, he knew how his cousin acted and yet he still let him loose. Huey's rational mind had already accepted Damien as it wasn't truly his fault. You can't sway freewill.

"C'mon, let's get out of the cold and tell what the hell my bastard of a cousin has been up to."

Just before he closed the door he realized people were still looking towards his house. He grew angry. No fucking sense of decency?

"How bout you grow fucking lives!"

He slammed the door, not caring whether or not he offended them. It was his business, not theirs. Ten minutes later, Huey and Dam had a cup of hot and steaming chocolate in front of them, but neither so much as tasted the sugary drink. Too many questions, too many uncertainties. Huey only knew so much and some of that was from a damn dream.

"So, Brandon attacked Riley? How do you know?"

"Cindy says it was him. Her girls have been attacked by racist Nazis recently and she's sure that this was a product. They had interrogated a boy earlier from it."

"Shit. That fucking asshole just has to come and start shit…Huey, I'm sorry."

"Trust me Dam; if he were here, you know what I'd do. It'd be merciless."

Damien could only shake his head. He didn't know if Huey ignored the apology out Damien's own self-preservation or he just didn't hear him, but if there WAS something he knew, his cousin just didn't know what he just unleashed.

"So what do you suggest we do?"

Huey's head shot up.

"We? What do you mean we?"

"He's my family, my responsibility. If anyone should have a chance at bringing him down, it should be me."

"…Damien, why do you hate your cousin?"

Damien's eyes widened for a fraction, but became somber. An odd silence that made Huey uncomfortable spread in the air like poison.

"Before you guys came, before any blacks came, this was a white centric neighborhood. Not much minority, although now, we're becoming the minority, but I digress. It was so boring though. Nothing happened, not the way it happens with you guys. I did my best to get out of the neighborhood and visit the more urban areas.

I visited the townhouses the most. There, it's a mixture of everyone, like a melting pot. Blacks. Latinos, Asians. Sure, you saw whites, but they were few and far in between. To me, it was great. Especially who was in it.

She was pretty, nice, had the most beautiful eyes, and she was black. I guess back then, many people didn't take much notice to things until they happened. We were real close and one day, she just kissed me. Did I forget to mention bold?"

Huey had a blank face on, but his mind was reeling. Damien and a black girl? Why didn't he see it? The boy hung out with them more than anyone else.

"Some thought it was strange. At first her family thought she was crazy and her brother hated me. But as time went on, we didn't budge. I made sure I went there everyday to make sure they didn't think I was playing with her. Soon, they met my folks and we were just a big ol' family. I was the happiest I could have ever been.

Until the reunion."

Huey saw the light in his friend's eyes die out and in place stood pain.

"We invited them to a family reunion a year before you guys moved in. By then, the entire fam knew. Most accepted it, I mean; it was hereditary so it was bound to happen. Guess I was wishing for too much. I knew Brandon had turned crazy before I even brought her, but I figured he'd leave well enough alone, especially with the entire family there. I guess I asked too much.

He harassed them the entire time, sneering at them, throwing their stuff out of the hotel room where we were staying. I still don't know how he got a key! It came to a peak at the last night. Me and Katy kissed in front of him and he lost what little mind he had. He screamed at me and her, but I dared him touch her. So he went for her parents instead. He attacked them mercilessly and it took ten minutes just to pry him off them. He was like a fucking monster!"

They left immediately. At first, he tried to go after them until I got him. I soon became the animal and tried to bash his head into the floor."

Damien shivered as a cold chill ran down his spine. He could still remember the fear in her eyes, how horrified she was at the brutality and he couldn't do a thing about it.

"I got back to their neighborhood and next I knew, they had moved. She didn't even tell me, just moved. I stopped going over there too. Everyone looked at me like I was a plague. No one came out to play with me and those that were out avoided me. I was a pariah because of what he did. I want revenge."

_B_

"Cindy, Cindy, baby, please, say something."

Jazmine had been talking to a catatonic McPhearson that sat watching Riley as he breathed in the hospital bed. The girl would mutter something unintelligent every so often, but Jazmine could never catch it, her fear in the situation making her just as hysterical inside, but a blanket of calm on the outside. It hurt even more with the blood mixing with the blonde girl's hair, creating a sickly and disgusting orange. She hadn't even cared to see it.

"Cindy, he's gonna be alright, please."

Cindy looked at her for a second her wild, blue eyes searching the coffee colored girl's emerald greens. Jazmine almost whimpered and turned, but Cindy did first and stared back at her comatose love. Jasmine sat into the chair away from the bed and laid her face into her hands.

Soon, she heard footsteps, light and dreamlike. She was too into this…nightmare, she didn't even care that a doctor had come in.

"Jazz…"

_That _was not a doctor! Huey pushed his hand into the seam of her own and brought his nose up to her face, trying to comfort her. Tears that had streamed from her eyes edged onto his own face, but he didn't care. He was more worried about her.

"Huey…I can't *sniff* I can't get her to say anything to me. All she does is look at him. She's scaring me and I'm so scared. For her, for Riley. Please, Huey, why is this happening?"

"…The world is changing and some people can't accept that."

Jazmine whined in the back of her throat, not accepting the explanation he had given her. She wanted to know what had happened to her friend. Jazmine never was one for violence. She hated fighting and kept people from doing something stupid that would have Huey beating down their throats. She was owed this, her explanation, and determined, she grounded out to him.

"Huey Freeman, you will tell me why your brother is on a hospital bed from lacerations on his back."

Huey looked at her with a raised eyebrow, but turned from her eyes when he saw the will she was giving to him. He looked at his brother and his shoulders slumped. A Kevlar jacket wouldn't help this. Especially when Riley awoke; that boy wasn't going to be happy, despite the deep cuts into his back. He was gonna make sure someone paid, hard.

"Riley and Cindy have been into something since the winter break started; a kind of war…"

_B_

Brandon stared. So many people came now, not that he hadn't expected. An infestation was an infestation and therefore, people would want to know how to get rid of vermin. Some just didn't that the best ways of doing something was to go back to the old ways.

"People. Whites. True Americans. The superior race."

Everyone quieted and turned their attention to him.

"We are all here because we all have a problem."

Murmurs of agreement came from the crowd.

"Blacks, Mexicans, the minority group have begun to overrun a once pure area-!"

"Wait, I thought we were talking about a bug infestation!"

Brandon was a little dumbfounded. Actually, a considerable group of them had agreed with the woman.

"You do realize that this is a meeting of the superior race of pure White people. If you think this was about exterminating roaches and shit like that, please do me the honor of leaving."

About half the group left wandered out the fixed barn that he had set up as a base. He sighed. Some of these people were truly idiotic, it was no wonder how Woodcrest became like this. They didn't know when to take things into perspective like they should. At least the other half was actually there for his cause.

"At least the momentary distraction has come and gone. Now, let us get back to business.

_B_

"We are better than them! We once owned them and the right to that property has never left us!"

They yelled to him, screamed obscenities at the lower filth.

"We will take back that which has been stolen from us. They shall run away and we will once again be able to take over. Once here, we will move. We shall push back from the North and run them into the South! Start where it began and end where we were humiliated."

Brandon grinned happily as they roared at him. This was what would catapult his legacy. He would be the pioneer that would make the nation once again the greatest one Earth, extracting the ingredients of the nasty mix and making the pot clean with milk once again. They would see him and he would put the fear of God into their souls. The way he had with that boy. _Him_ with the cornrolls.

* * *

**So, yeah, it's pretty much just filler. I was gonna make it better, but I can't think straight right now, too much on my mind. Don't worry, the action will fill right back up once I can clear my head of the BS. **


	10. Flowing

_So yeah, we need to start ending this…maybe. Eh, I don't know, I just keep going for as long as I can. I'm trying to end it so._

_KODFreak: I don't even know how to respond to that one._

_Kendrickthemorningstar: Sorry, I know I promised end of the week, but I was forced out of my house and I couldn't get it on Friday._

_ZAAA: Trust me, bro, I would do this faster, but inspiration don't come in a can. If it did, all my stories would be way more interesting._

_Sinisteruto: I'm glad that you like the story. I like writing, but I really love how people love them as well._

_STWW: I will when I do! If this was my computer only, I wouldn't have too much problem with writing, but you know, people get greedy sometimes._

_Ya know, as I write, I realize reviews become more and more scarce._

* * *

Wherever he happened to be at the moment, Riley just knew it wasn't good. It was dark and he could barely feel his body. It was almost as if he was floating.

"_Where da fuck am I? Cindy, bae!? You hea?"_

Riley did his best to keep calm. It was a bit freaky to be in a place like this one. Still, he had to figure out where he was, then figure out how to get the hell out. He couldn't even remember what it was he was doing before all this, where he was, or who he was with. All he knew was that there was a lot of pain, blood even, and a lot of screaming…his screaming.

He remembered getting home and his girl was yelling at him before he blacked out. Then a flash of blonde. Not his blonde, no this blonde was dirty and the grin it gave wasn't the beautiful grin he loved. No, this one made him angry, made him hateful.

He wanted this particular person he wanted to bleed him out.

_B_

"_So, me and ma thoughts."_

He figured out what this was about. He was in a coma. This wasn't the first time he had been in one. The one time he decided to take Dorothy for a joyride, it hadn't exactly ended well. Thing was, Granddad got insurance on car wrecks the moment Huey and Riley came into puberty. He _knew_ shit would get real when the two began to get hormonal.

"_Best damn ride I've ever had."_

He grinned happily with his arms behind his head before he turned grim. Speaking of rides, he had one coming up. One that involved beating the extreme shit out of someone. Didn't know the name, but he was certain to get his. End the muthafuckin game.

"_Now I just have ta figure out how ta get da hell outta here."_

Last time, all he did was force himself to go to sleep and apparently, he woke up the very next minute. But he didn't want to go to sleep this time. This time, he felt like the more he closed his eyes, the lighter he felt. That couldn't be good; he needed to feel more, not float more.

"_Feels like I'm high."_

There was something particular about getting this guy. Shit, he'd forget about Santa if that meant he could take this guy to the head, but he didn't know why. He had to remember why.

"_Does it really matter? Dis nigga is just someone who pisses me off, it shouldn't matter why!"_

But it did. It made him angrier that he couldn't remember-didn't remember and it only made him hotter as he thought about it. Fuck, maybe Cindy could tell him…Cindy…

"_**I'll fuck that nigger-loving whore right in front of yeh. Nd once I'm done, I'll have my fellow supremes have at her and you can watch as we each take turns beating her and showing her the top race.**__"_

Blood boiling, Riley remembered why. THIS was why he had to get out, to get up, to fuck the world and set fire to this son of a bitch. Fuck sleep, war was on the brink and he was the one to declare it.

"_Get the fuck up, lazy ass nigga. We got a hot blond bitch ta save…I hope she never hears that one."_

_B_

"Cynthia Natalie McPhearson, you are going to come home right now and get in your own bed. Now!"

"But Mama-

"Don't but me young lady. Yes, I understand you are afraid for Riley, but you not getting any sleep isn't going to help him be calm when he gets up. He needs someone to be ready for him when he awakes and you have to be that person. He loves you and wouldn't want you to be this broken up over him, now would he?"

Cindy never did get to answer her mother's question because a heaving sigh came from her immediate left.

"Ya mom's right. Gurl, get some rest, a nigga wouldn've died while you wuz gone, promise dat."

"Riley!"

Cindy literally slid the chair away from her trying to get into Riley's hospital gown. Riley would've groaned in pain had he not realized how terrified she really was. Cindy never cried, ever.

"Shit, puberty did a numbuh on ya hormones, huh? Bae, I'm fine."

"How can you sad dat?! Have you seen yo back?! Riley, dey said you're gunna scar because a all dose."

Riley knew it; he didn't need her telling him. He could feel the way his back literally peeled as he leaned up against her. He pushed her away only to run a hand through her hair.

"Ain't no one eva gon take me from you, undastand?"

Naomi had been left, gone to get the doctor's to tell that Riley was awake. He probably would never show that kind of affection in front of anyone, but Cindy needed the reassurance.

"…Natalie?"

"Shut the fuck up."

_B_

"Nigga, you don't undastand. I don care that I got hurt!"

"Riley, you came home and fainted! Don't you get it?! They will kill you!"

"I don't give a fuck!"

Ever since Riley came home and told them he wanted to end find that bastard, he and Huey had been going at it all day. Jazmine and Cindy sat ways way, watching the Freeman brothers get louder and angrier.

"Look, dis ain't something I'm just gunna let go. This muthafucka messed wit de WRONG black nigga."

"Ugh, can you get over your pride?! Riley, what's going to happen when he takes a gun out and puts it to your face."

"Dis ain't about me, dis about her!"

Riley pointed straight at Cindy, rage clear in his face and his mind made up. Huey looked over to the girls, Cindy in particular, and turned back to Riley.

"How does Natalie come into this?"

"Stop callin me dat, nigga! Fuck, I told yo ass I hate dat name."

"She wasn't there when you were hurt, how does she fit into this?"

Huey continued, ignoring the white girl's outburst.

"…I don't want ta talk bout dat in front of her."

"…What is it, Riley?"

Riley had long sinced been beaten into respecting woman. At least, those who were respectable. After the whole Crystal incident, Granddad had beaten him blacker and when he asked why, Granddad just told him to be more respectful. When he grew into a teenager, he had a real vague idea about it all for real. Woman had to deal with a lot of shit, bleeding, pregnancy, something called menopause. He just could never understand how woman got the short end of the stick, but ya know, life.

Now this muthafucka thought he was going to come in and take what didn't belong and get away with it. He was out of his fucking mind, if Riley had a say in it.

"…Huey, I don't care what happens to me anymore. Dis…this asshole needs to be taken down. I will be a aprt of it as well."

Huey eyed his brother before he sighed. His stubborn ass family just couldn't take hints. Damien wasn't family, he was a friend and you could only help friends, not make decisions for them. With family, you needed to protect them…

"If we're going to do this, we can't just go heads up. He has more than a mob, more like a parade of Nazis at his back and he will set them loose if that means he can get his hands on us."

"You think we can just take em out, like, bomb his hideout and clear most of em out?"

"First we need to find out where that is, but more importantly, we can't just bomb the place. I won't accept killing. We couldturn them over to the police."

"Nigga, who the fuck wants to work for the police? Dese niggas need psychologist, not a jail cell."

"So, what, we expose him?"

"Yeah…yeah, get some dirt on dis nigga."

"Too late."

Cindy strode up to them both, her arms hugging both of their shoulders. Riley smiled while Huey just frowned.

"My gurls have bin tailing dis nigga ever since we found out about who he was from dat guy-

Riley made a cutting motion, trying to get her to stop. It worked, but Huey quickly turned to his brother who turned away just as fast.

"…We need someone who'll be willing to do it, just walk in there and put him, as you would say Riley, on blast."

"Yeah, but what kinda dirt you gon get on him, dat'll make everyone just discredit him like dat?"

Huey smiled slightly.

"Don't worry about that. We have everything, but the willing person."

"I can do it."

All heads turned to the squeaky voice that came from the couch. Jazmine raised her hand ever so slightly.

"WHAT?! No, Jazmine, you are not going in there."

"You go gurl, grow some balls yo boy don got."

"Huey, I want to help. Especially after the fact that you didn't want to tell me what was going on, I want to help."

"Jazmine, going in there will be suicide! They'll hurt you and I swear, I will burn down that building with all them in it if it meant getting that revenge."

"Not if she gives em something they'll believe."

"I'm not sending my girlfriend to a slaughterhouse."

"You don't have a choice, Huey."

Huey turned to his determined eyed girlfriend. This was so unfair.

_B_

KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK! Jazmine waited with baited breath as she stood on the porch of the abandoned manor.

"Who is it?"

"Hello, my name is Jazmine. I have a video for a Mr. Brandon?"

She put on her cutest voice and made her eyes seemed large and doe-like. Her hair was down again, but only for this time. It made Huey even angrier that they couldn't send in Cindy, with her changing it every couple of days or so.

"_**So, I like da way my hair changes. I ain't tryna impress yo ass**__."_

Jazmine shook her head. It was cloudy enough with all the flurry activity that had been going on the past couple of days in Woodcrest, so her tan skin would be all the more hard to see.

"Well, what is it?"

"Just a projection with some pictures. He told me it was really important that I get these in before the end of the day."

The teen shrugged and opened the door. Jazmine's heart pounded louder. This could go either really good or really bad. He closed the door behind her and turned the lights on. Jazmine's heart stilled with fear.

"Hey, you look…mixed? You got something you want to tell me?"

"Umm, I-I..My mother, she was raped by a black guy. Ugly jungle monkey he was, I hate him."

The guy seemed to buy it and Jazmine let out a visible sigh after he took lead. Her sweater felt hotter all of a sudden.

"_Sorry daddy, I didn't mean it."_

It didn't take long to reach the ballroom. It wasn't hard to realize that was there destination either from across the hall with a big ole' swastika on the front.

"Make it quick, we have a pep rally and Brandon loves his pep rallies."

She nodded, but her mind was far from quick. So many white people at a time, it was astounding.

"_All these people, so full of useless hate."_

She made her way up the middle as the spokesperson yelled about supremacy and domination.

"_More like re-enslavery."_

She set the projection up and walked to the stage. The boy stopped his shouts of glory to look at her. _Everyone_ was looking at her.

"Hey, cutey, can I see that microphone. Oh and can you pull down the projection screen?"

A cute face and nice smile later, she was beside her projection, trying to get everyone's attention.

Brandon walked to the side of the stage and looked out. What was going on?

"Hey, everyone, settle down. I have a very important announcement. We all know who Brandon is correct?"

Everyone murmured their agreement before settling. Jazmine smiled.

"What you don't know is that Brandon has lied to you all! He has tricked you into thinking he is for white, but for real, he is in the company of blacks everyday!"

There was a large gasp as everyone looked towards the stage where Brandon had emerged. Beside him, the screen showed him sitting at a table with his cousin Damien and a black girl who were kissing each other.

"He has a cousin who loves a black girl. He is seen in the company of black people as well!"

The next one showed him standing behind Katy's mom and dad. It was of course right before he had attacked them, but he didn't look any different than a person enjoying their company.

"He's even kissed a girl who was Mexican!"

The next was the clincher as it did in fact showcase Brandon kissing a latino girl. Thing was, having it in with Wunclers, you could make anything look like anything. The girl just so happened to have a tan at the time.

"Hey, Brandon! Have you been lying to us?!"

"Yeah, what's this all about?!"

"Give us some answers, huh?"

Brandon was stunned. This couldn't be happening. It was so easy for him to gather these many people, yet it was so easy for them to discredit him. He tried calming the, but there was too many. Soon, they began to gather at the stage, yelling obscenities and grabbing for him.

"Brandon, we got to get outta here man!"

He heard the call from one of his more loyal brothers. Just before he left, he watched as people beagn to tear down the flags, the posts, his paintings. And he saw her. Her smirking smile and green eyes full of mischief. Like a snake.

* * *

**So yeah, I want the hate to continue. Brandon had it coming although he hasn't been a villain for too long, but let's get it straight, I want people to hate this guy to the fullest in the shortest amount of time. That and I couldn't get a war or I would have to bring in the girls from Cindy's gang and it just sounded weird since Cindy was the real brawn.**

**Now, since this is just an update since I'm not done with the next chap, I would like to make it clear; this is just fiction. I am in no way a racist, but I did need to pull out some racial slurs for the villian. I am, in fact, black, if no one knew so anything that comes from out of this story does not reflect my beliefs in any shape form or fashion.**

_**Author: Doragoon/Animaster**_


	11. Sexy

_So yeah, we need to start ending this…maybe. Eh, I don't know, I just keep going for as long as I can. I'm trying to end it so._

_LOLGUY: Read the msg at the end of the last chap_

_SchoolRumble96: I'm happy that I can keep on writing._

_Kendrickthemorningstar: Thank you, thank you, sorry for the wait._

_BananaMilkshake9: This is for you, bro!_

_ILoveYou1234567890123: Got me man. I think Jazmine's that little piece that if anyone were to even think of hurting, shit would get real._

_Damn, I want to finish this soon. And this will probably be the most sickeningly sweet chapter of this entire story. I mean, Willy Wonka ain't got nothing on me today. And ya'll finally get what ya'll been waiting for. Sorry for the long wait, have no real reason why it took so long...Nope, I got nothing._

* * *

_The statistic for teenage sex has always been high and why wouldn't it? Sex is a great way for stress relief and with someone you truly care for, it can be like stepping into Heaven's doorway._

_My information on this is lengthy due to my own experiecence and I have truly seen-_

_Jazmine, what exactly are you doing?_

…_A-as you know, intercourse can also lead to the beautiful-_

_I leave you alone for only minutes and even you decide to take over. Damn, can't trust anybody in this house._

_Huey! I'm sorry! Come back!_

_B_

The wait was really killing him. Huey really didn't think it was essential enough for Jazmine to need to do this.

"Why did we send her out there again?"

Huey leaned back in his chair, but the stress was still present on his face. Riley raised a brow.

"She da only one he ain't seen yet, dat and you already intimidatin', as well as black. Dey would've beat you on spot."

Cindy just shrugged, but Jazmine's safety was the farthest thing from her mind. As Riley sat forward, she could see the stitching on Riley's back push out against his shirt. She sighed and got up, both brothers' attention switching to her. She waved her hand after Riley as she made her way upstairs into their room.

Huey looked pensively as he saw his brother disappear and close the door.

"When did my room become a couple's retreat?"

"The same time we started doing some _prêt-ty_ bad stuff in there."

Huey quickly moved across the living room to see Jazmine walking in the front door. He completely missed the door opening.

"What happened?"

"Everything went as planned. He's probably going to be real angry and want to search us out, but he's a wimp compared to you."

Huey exhaled deeply and looked her over, checking for anything that might make him less than happy about her covert mission.

"Are you okay?"

"Stop worrying, Huey. I knew what the consequences were to this. Just had to be a little more careful."

He took her arms and pulled her to the couch, laying her face up atop his legs. His face was calm compared her beaming one.

"You know I love you right?"

"Yes, Huey. You make sure to tell me everyday."

"Tell me why I'm the only one really worried here?"

"You take life too serious."

"I can't help it. As much as I want to just relax, I can't because anything could happen."

Her hand came to cup his face and he rested on it, closing his eyes. Jazmine waited with bated breath on what he would say next.

"When I ask you to marry me, please say yes. I need someone who can show me the world through optimism."

Probably the corniest thing he could have ever said. Of course, she was a sap when it came to corny.

_B_

Cindy sat on his bed, resting her arms on her legs. She heard him come in, but it was hard to acknowledge him without thinking back.

"_He's losing a lot of blood! Call for transfusion!"_

"_Save him, goddamit!"_

"_Miss, you have to calm down."_

She could see his bloody body and hear the screams again and again every time she closed her eyes. She had to breathe to make sure she didn't panic when she did. He didn't understand, though, how much he meant to her. She tried to change for him and while it only lasted for a little bit, he still saw her as a girl and not just…

"Ya know, it ain't dat bad…Da stitches, I mean. Dey do itch."

He sat on the edge of his bed and watched her, but turned to face forward. His brow furrowed and he had to actually think about what to saw. He wasn't a guy who liked to think.

"I, um, guess dis coulda bin a betta winta. Shit, Nazi muthfuckas, woman beaters…getting my ass handed to me."

She could tell that he was trying. She still couldn't do it.

"But it was better den all my other Christmas's. I got ta get dat muthfucka Santa. Me nd mah brutha getting long betta. I got you by mah side."

He partially looked her way, but turned again. He opened his mouth again and she still couldn't figure out why she stopped him. Riley felt her against his back, her breathing. She was rubbing at the stitches gently.

"Ya know, I've neva cried as much as I did before dat night?"

"Eh…I'd prolly woulda bin cryin ma eyes out if it were you."

"…Are we headin somewhere wit dis?"

Riley couldn't really answer. Sure, getting his first piece of what he'd been dreaming of since he actually started thing about Cindy that way was a forefront on his mind, but still, he was unsure of how to go about it. But then, what the hell?

"We ovathinking dis."

He kissed her and it was slow and sensual and calming, and passionate, and gentle and everything she was didn't think he could be. He moved his lips around her as if he was re-exploring, touching upon her tender flesh with cruel lips. He was devouring her and she was letting him. She was too exhausted to fight back, but in all honesty, she would have let him had he not been hurt. Riley was many things and childish was one of them. She expected him to kiss quickly and hard, their first time, being rushed and hurried, flurry of movements. She would have made herself come just to keep his ego as it was because she loved him. But he was showing her there was something underneath all that, that he could make maturity come out of him and _fuck_, _was that tongue?_

She moaned and it was vocal as he let go to hear it as well as move down to her neck. He suckled and pulled, licked and nibbled. She lay down as he ate at her body and made her quiver. He hadn't even really touched her yet beyond holding her waist down as she bucked up when their chests met. He could feel her nipples through her sweater, as thick as it was, and it made the gut-wrenching heat burst in his stomach. His name fell from her lips again and again and he wanted to grin, but he was much too busy having fun.

His hands finally made contact with her skin and she gasped at the contact. She was surprised at the burning on her skin, the way his fingers trailed on her and made the heat much more inviting. One of her hands made its way onto his head and after years of unbraiding and re-braiding his hair, it was one of the most sensitive parts on his body.

He moaned particularly loudly and momentarily lost control and his hands took the strap of her bra and broke the clips apart. He pulled the now ruined article of underwear out from under her sweater and pushed the thick cotton up. He now calmed and took a good look at her. Her eyes had glazed over, her breaths coming out harder and shorter. Her chest was rising and falling from her breathing, the attractive sight of her breasts making him have to exhale through his mouth. His hand was slow as it took one into his palms and caressed it languidly, as if afraid too fast and the treasure would be taken away. Her slow breaths hitched and she called out to him. He didn't look at her, but instead, lowered his mouth to her nipple, hesitate to wet his dryness with his tongue, and take the flesh inside.

"Riley!"

While he played predator and prey with her nipple and his tongue, his other hand was much too busy. He had reached down behind her and parted his way inbetween her skin and her panties, cupping her butt cheeks. He felt his dick jump and he pushed into her legs, urging himself upwards and grinding against her. They both groaned, Cindy exceptionally louder as he kneaded her tit and sucked with his mouth. He was everywhere on her body, making her skin heat, her stomach boil, her head float. She was on a drug that was all natural. It wasn't enough and she didn't like that she was the only one.

Riley shook hard when her hand came in contact with his groin and gripped. He groaned above her and leaned against her as she rubbed him through his jeans. Even with the barrier, it still felt as though it was skin to skin. His one hand still played with her breast, but was weak and twitching with every rub and grip of her hand. He was beginning to get too hot as well and realized he had to let go at some point. She whimpered at the loss of contact, the pleasure on halt for a moment as he picked off his sweater and T.

She smiled at him, holding her hands out for him to come to. His dark chest moved above her again and her hands slid onto his open skin. He breathed out in a sigh and dropped his body all together. He held just above her, just breathing, shivering her with each inhale and ex. His arms had come around to hug her and he pulled her up as he laid on his forelegs. One arm left her back and unbuttoned her pants and he laid her front down as he pulled her pants down as he held her lower back. She became lithe as warm air hit her core. He grinned as he saw his prize just below him and it was apparent said prize awaited him as wetness spread from the center. He was hesitant, however, as he looked up to her eyes, the first sign of hesitancy, funny as he was the one who started it.

"Damnit, Freeman, don't make me wait."

The grin was back and he slowly slid his middle finger up the middle of her covered slit. The reaction was instantaneous and she hissed while her body quivered in delight. He rubbed her through and through, using his entire hand to spread that wetness just outside her panties, so much so, she took hold of his wrist as it had just hit her at the top. She was gasping and wriggling and his fucking hand _wasn't_ enough. He was teasing her.

He chuckled in an all good natured laugh, but knew what she wanted and was wholeheartedly ready to give it to her. With that, he took his hand from her hold and slipped the underside of her panties from her back. He was going to pull up from there, but her foot came in contact with the front of his pants and control was lost again, making those stained pair of panties now a ruined pair as he accidently ripped one side of the elastic. He glared at Cindy through the haze of pleasure. She was pleased with herself. But it didn't last as he quickly took hold of her waist, pulled it up and settled her back on his chest.

He breathed over her quivering and wetting flesh and she groaned in a way that made his pants tighten and begin to become uncomfortable. He ignored that and took and very slow, torturous lick of the pink flesh. She hissed and twitched under him and moaned, and groaned, and made every sound in the book possible; music to his ears if he ever heard such a song. He covered his entire mouth and those sounds grew louder. His head was clenched in creamy vanilla legs as she couldn't reach up with her hands at the moment. He was sucking her and it felt incredible. She knew what his tongue was also looking for and when he hit the top of her clit, she jerked. Into him, away, up, into the bed, she was moving every which way she could to get away and get closer to him. His tongue slid downwards and reached her hole. It pushed lightly into it and she felt tears come to her eyes at how good it felt, but was disappointed when he let go only after one push.

"Why did you-!"

He switched places with his finger, pushing into her and squelching the juices to coat his hand. It ached in pain a bit, but the feel of it, how dirty the sound was made her even wetter, her body arching off the bed to get more.

He does exactly as he's always wanted to; pleasure the girl of his dreams and make her scream his name. She grips the hand that doesn't move on her tit, and while somewhere in the back of her mind she wishes he could multitask, she isn't complaining as he expertly digs his fingers deeper into her. She's happy he cuts his nails almost religiously.

He twiddles his forefinger against her walls, pushing out more of her essence and onto his bed sheet. He isn't smiling; this isn't a stroke at his ego as much as she thought it would have been. He's looking at her writhe and moan and shake beneath him with eyes that press at her. He wants her to feel good, needs her to because he wants her to feel sated from him.

"I'm so close."

He doesn't heed her, just continues on. She feels a particular flesh in her tighten and he leans in, right against her face. He kisses and directs himself to her ear. He tortures her, nibbling, blowing, and tugging before he gets to the point.

"Cream for me, bae. Please, I need it and you know that…"

She doesn't know what possessed his hand then, but he's faster and quicker, rubbing both inside and her buttoned clit at the same time and the clenching gets harder, and she moans louder and grips harder, a-and-!

She sprays his bed in all of what she can give. Lights explode behind her eyes and her mouth is open in a silent scream or maybe it's loud, but she can't hear it because she's in heaven and nothing exists except her body right now.

She returns and she looks to her right to see his now egotistical face that's more playful than narcissistic and she kisses him. She knows it's not done yet. She hasn't given him his present yet.

He gasps into her mouth when she grabs him and pulls slightly. He's tired of waiting and she knows so she pulls him out, his pair of pants now nonexistent in their world.

She lays down in front of him and spreads eagerly. He reaches over to his left and pulls a condom from the drawer, but she takes it and throws it far away. He's automatically confused.

"I've been on brith control since we started dating. I didn't want anything ruinin' dis."

He's shocked, his mouth wide open. She giggles, **giggles**, and pulls his towards her.

"I'll have to go off of them later so we'll have to use it then, but right now, all I want is you. Merry Christmas, Riley."

He's never been the emotional type, but he wants to show her that he loves her with his all. He kisses her softly and begins his descent into her heat.

They both gasp at the feeling of first penetration. He doesn't know how he'll last through this before her, but he pushes on, keeping it together, gently as he can see, the pleasure isn't the same for her.

It hurt. It hurt like a muthafucka, but she's always been a tough girl. Still, that doesn't stop the pained whimper from escaping as he trys for another inch.

He's only halfway before she says fuck it and pushes him into her with her legs.

"Owww!"

Riley holds her and tells her that it was a stupid idea, but what's done is done. Their at that moment for what seems like forever, an eternity in Riley's mind as the muscles clench on him, but then she relaxes and he can move again. He pulls out and pushes back, another dose of pleasured and pained grunts.

He starts to get a rhythm at the same time she begins to moan again. It still hurts, but fractional compared to the fullness of him being inside of her. He raises himself up and the pain is, but a memory She's so wet, coating his dick and legs and she only gets more so as he burshes past a spot that makes her tighten on him and them both become breathless at the feeling.

He doesn't know what he hit, but he knows he wants to again. He wants to make her cum for him again and he knows the position that their in, while nice, will only do so much. He picks up her waist and rolls her to her side and pushes sideways and _there it is again!_

"Harder, Riley!"

"Damnit."

He pushes with vigor and strength, hitting the spot again and again. He isn't even fully in her anymore, half in, half out, but the feeling doesn't stop. He especially likes the position because he can still see her and feels her ass cheeks against him. He won't last this way.

"Bae, I'm not gonna be able…"

He trails and she knows at this rate, she'll be left in the dust. She grabs a hand and pulls it down at her clit again.

It's unspoken, but he knows what she wants. He's hard and uncoordinated and as amateur as she expected him to be and it's perfect. He's breathing her name and begging her, fall with him, give him everything-_everything!_

She feels him harden, enlarge before that fullness comes with gushing with all that he has and he pulls her with him. It's not as strong as the one earlier, but she's with him and through tightened eyes, she sees his face in such pleasured pain, it gives her exactly what she needs to feel gone.

She comes back and feels the last of him filling her before he pulls out. He falls behind her and lets out the giant breath he's been holding since he came. She turns around and faces him.

"So how was that?"

"Gurl…bae…Cindy, I couldn't ask for anything else."

She grins. She wants to kiss him, but she's too tired and settles for pushing her head into his chest. They say at the same time.

"I love you, baby."


End file.
